Nations' Deathmatch
by BelalangKupuKupu
Summary: 30 lebih Negara diculik, ditempatkan di pulau terpencil dan disuruh membunuh satu sama lain sampai hanya satu tersisa. Batas waktu 60 hari. America's POV. Warning : kekerasan, darah, gore, sumpah serapah. no pairing. Death Count : 2.
1. Prologue

Ehem... Karena ini fanfic pertama saya (yang pertama kali di post disini ), jangan kasar-kasar amat a ngekritiknya DX

Cerita ini dapet inspirasi dari Battle Royale (tapi cuma dapet informasinya dari Wiki). Saya nggak suka nulis cerita romantis, apalagi Shonen-Ai ama Yaoi, jadi jangan harap ada pairing2 macam USXUK disini. Tolong jangan bacok saya.

Abis baca direview ya~ Makin banyak review, ceritanya saya lanjutin makin cepet dan plot saya bikin akan (mungkin) lebih menarik.

**Negara yang diperkirakan akan muncul : **Italia Utara & Selatan, Jerman, Prusia, Jepang, Amerika, Kanada, Inggris, Prancis, Rusia, Cina, Spanyol, Finlandia, Swedia, Denmark, Islandia, Norwegia, Korea Selatan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Austria, Hungaria, Ukraina, Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Polandia, Turki, Yunani, Swiss, Liechtenstein.

(belum ditentukan siapa yang benar-benar beraksi dan siapa yang cuma cameo. Mohon jangan bakar saya)

**Warning : **Sadis, banyak kekerasan, darah, sumpah serapah(sengaja tidak saya tulis sebagai 'cursing'), alur nggak jelas, dan beberapa karakter sedikit OOC.

**Disclaimer : **Kalo saya punya Hetalia, ceweknya saya banyakin sampe setengah dari cowok!

* * *

Gelap.

Hal terakhir, dan satu-satunya yang dijumpai oleh sang Adidaya hingga sekarang.

Alfred merasakan dirinya terbaring di suatu tempat, yang gelap. Hitam pekat. Ia yakin matanya sudah terbuka lebar, tetapi sekitarnya tetap terlihat hitam. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat seujung jarinya walaupun sudah diangkat ke depan matanya, kalaupun ia dapat melakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya -tentunya kecuali kepala- diikat oleh rantai yang tebal dan sangat kuat, bahkan dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, rantai-rantai itu tak dapat dibuatnya bergeming. Kedua lengannya diposisikan kebelakang untuk membatasi gerakannya. Pelan-pelan dicoba menggerakkan jemari-jemari tangannya, merogoh apapun yang bisa ia pegang. Ia dapat merasakan terdapat gembok yang menyatukan rantai-rantai itu. Tetapi mencoba mematahkan gembok dengan beberapa jari saja nyaris mustahil bahkan untuknya.

Siapapun dia, orang yang menculiknya pasti tahu keberadaan dirinya sebagai Negara. Inkarnasi dari Amerika Serikat. Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengikat orang biasa dengan rantai setebal Tembok Cina.

Sejauh yang bisa Alfred ingat, ia tengah mengemudikan mobilnya (Yang bermerek Honda XD*digampar Alfred*) di suatu daratan gurun yang luas setelah sebelumnya ia dapat laporan bahwa ada _Crop Circle _baru di suatu peternakan kerbau Texas. Pada tengah harinya, Alfred yang lapar mampir di restoran Fast Food McDo*ald yang lumayan sepi, dan beberapa saat setelah ia melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba seluruh jendela dan pintu tertutup oleh teralis besi dan gas tidur yang muncul entah darimana berhamburan masuk. Ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Sayup-mayup terdengar suara gemuruh ombak, yang disertai oleh kicauan burung-burung laut. Lalu ia mengambil kesimpulan, ia diculik, lalu dimasukkan ke suatu tempat/box/paket/kotak/dus/kerangkeng, dan kini ia berada diatas kapal yang sedang berlabuh, atau masih berada di pelabuhan. Ia mencoba teriak, tetapi mulutnya sudah disumbat oleh kain yang diikat kebelakang kepala, mencegahnya untuk menggerakkan lidah sekalipun. Ia mencoba duduk dan berdiri, tetapi ikatan rantai yang terlampau kuat menyulitkannya untuk bergerak. Kalaupun ia berhasil duduk atau berdiri, tidak akan banyak membantu membuatnya nyaman. Sekali lagi ia mencoba meronta-ronta untuk memutuskan rantai tersebut, tetapi hanya menguras tenaganya. Akhirnya sang Amerika hanya terbaring pasrah di tempat yang gelap itu.

Alfred merasa matanya semakin berat, tetapi tidak bisa tertidur. Semua rantai-rantai itu membuatnya terus terbangun dengan syaraf yang senantiasa tegang dan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Lalu ia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Tapi apa daya, membuka sleting celananya pun tak mampu. '_Apa penculiknya melupakan hal ini atau memang sengaja? Apakah mereka saking teganya membiarkan Amerika Serikat yang hebat ini kencing dicelana gara-gara nggak bisa bergerak bebas? Atau jangan-jangan mereka ingin gua yang hebat ini menahan kencing hingga kena gangguan kencing batu dan mati! Itu cuma gara-gara pipis, bagaimana dengan BAB?_' Pikiran Alfred mulai kacau. Berdiam diri di tempat gelap yang terasa seperti ribuan jam ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat bosan.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya setibanya di tujuan. Tak ada gunanya mengancam untuk membunuhnya. Ia adalah inkarnasi dari Amerika Serikat, roh berwujud dari negara itu sendiri. Tak peduli apakah ia tertembak di kepala atau ditusuk jantungnya, atau dipenggal kepalanya, dihancurkan otaknya, atau bahkan hancur berkeping-keping sekalipun, tubuhnya akan selalu melakukan regenerasi secara cepat atau lambat. Ia akan baru benar-benar mati jika Amerika Serikat telah hilang dari peta dunia, seperti yang terjadi pada Ivan dimana Uni Soviet telah 'mati' (Lagipula, beberapa saat kemudian anjing komunis tersebut bereinkarnasi menjadi Negara Federasi Rusia).

Kini ia hanya berdoa semoga saja penculiknya tidak melakukan hal-hal gila pada dirinya.

_'Amerika, kami sebenarnya adalah para fangirl setiamu, dan tujuan kami membawamu kesini adalah untuk jadian sama Arthur. Tolong wujudkan keinginan kami yang telah kami pendam selama tujuh tahun tujuh turunan ini dan menikahlah dengan Uke sejatimu sebelum kami potong Florida-mu dan kami pajang di ruang rapat kalian!'_ Ohmaigod, demi Tuhan jangan sampai itu terjadi! Amit-amit jabang bayi!

Setelah beberapa lama yang terasa seperti setahun, tubuh Alfred mulai lemas. Pikiran maupun penglihatannya mulai kabur. Benar juga, terkurung di tempat tanpa celah sama sekali, tentu saja oksigen cepat atau lambat akan habis. Nafasnya menjadi sangat berat, mencoba menghirup udara yang terasa sekeras batu bata. Dan lagi, Negara seperti dirinya tak akan benar-benar mati, jadi cukup dengan mengurungnya di tempat tertutup selama beberapa saat, dan ia akan lemas sendiri dan jatuh pingsan. Cara yang pintar untuk menghemat gas tidur, meski hanya berlaku untuk _Immortal _sepertinya. Alfred terus berusaha bernafas, mengembang-kempiskan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rantai-rantai yang membelenggunya membatasi setiap pergerakan ototnya. bahkan paru-paru pun tak dapat bergerak bebas. Cara bius yang sangat menyakitkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang Amerika Serikat tergeletak lemas, tak bergerak, tak bernafas.

**(-)**

_"...es...!"_

_"Ba...n!"_

_"..ed...on...!_

_"..mer...ikat!"_

_"..."_

_**PYAAAR!**_

"Augh...!" Seketika Alfred terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sambil megap-megap. Semprotan air membasahi mukanya, dan sedikit banyak daripadanya masuk ke mulutnya yang setengah menganga. Setelah melap muka basahnya dengan bajunya, ia terduduk dan melihat sekeliling.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat pohon dan beberapa gumpal semak. Hutan lebat.

Alfred hanya terpana memandangi hutan di sekelilingnya. Rasanya, beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya masih terikat oleh rantai di tempat yang gelap. Kini ia berada di suatu tempat lain entah dimana yang dipenuhi pepohonan berbatang besar yang menjulang tinggi pada tengah hari.

_"Akhirnya kamu bangun! Alfred F Jones! Amerika Serikat!"_

Alfred tersentak kaget mendengar suara asing diatas kepalanya. Saat ia mendongak, ia mendapati sebuah bola metalik seukuran bola voli yang melayang dengan baling-baling diatasnya, didepannya terpasang sebuah lensa kamera. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat banyak lubang kecil yang berfungsi sebagai speaker. Benda itu melayang-layang dengan aktif di atas kepala Amerika yang hanya 'cengo' memperhatikan _Unidentified Flying Object_ tersebut. Disisi bawahnya terdapat pipa kecil yang tersambung ke semacam tangki di belakang. Barangkali itulah darimana air itu muncul, pikir Alfred.

_"Dengan begini, seluruh Negara sudah bangun, dan acara akan dimulai!" _Benda tersebut kini melayang lebih tinggi dan sedikit menjauhi Alfred, tetapi suara yang berasal dari speaker masih terdengar jelas. Suara yang disamarkan. Tidak ketahuan siapa yang berkata, jenis kelamin, atau umur kira-kira penyuara tersebut. Alfred yang masih diam seribu bahasa, berdiri dari duduknya dan terus memperhatikan bola melayang itu.

_"Mulai sekarang kami akan set mikrofon, jadi jika ada yang punya pertanyaan, dapat langsung ditanyakan, silahkan!" _Setelahnya, sayup-mayup dapat terdengar suara-suara lain saling bersahutan di speaker tersebut. Bukan suara yang disamarkan. Suara yang Alfred kenal.

"Saya dikemanain ini? Ini dimana, aru!"

"I-ini dimana? Kamu makhluk apa?"

"Vee~~! Takuuut! Mana Ludwig?"

"Woooi! Ngapain gua ditaro disini? MAU LO APA, NJING!"

"... Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian rencanakan!"

"Aduh! Gua digigitin nyamuk!"

"BAJINGAN! PADAHAL GUA LAGI UPDATE BLOG! BALIKIN HAPE GUA! KANCUT LO SEMUA!"

Suara-suara itu... Alfred kenal sekali beberapa suara paling keras, ia mendengar suara Feliciano, samar-samar suara Kiku, suara Francis, satu suara cewek (dia lupa namanya), paling keras suara si... itu, Negara yang pernah ke pantai bareng dia... yang bikin blog... lagi-lagi lupa namanya.

_"Baik, suaranya kami kecilkan dulu..."_ Setelahnya suara yang saling tumpang tindih bersahut-sahutan tersebut terdengar lebih pelan, hanya suara yang disamarkan yang terdengar lebih jelas.

_"Setelah kami simpulkan, kebanyakan pertanyaan kalian adalah 'Dimana ini?' dan 'Kenapa saya disini?' kalau begitu, kita langsung saja beralih kepada perkenalan."_

Suasana sunyi sebentar sebelum dilanjutkan lagi oleh suara di dalam speaker bola melayang tersebut.

_"Selamat datang di Nations' Deathmatch, Acara terbaru kami dimana kalian, para Negara, akan berjuang bertahan hidup di pulau tak berpenghuni dan membunuh satu sama lain."_

...

Apa katanya?

Saling membunuh?

* * *

Mohon reviewnya... kalo nggak ntar Feliciano nangis, loh!

Kalo itu nggak cukup, ntar Chibitalia juga nangis!

Kecepatan update dan kualitas cerita tergantung banyaknya review~


	2. Chikyuu

Update yang cepat~ Ini karena banyak yang review XD Terima kasih banyak yang review! Oh, saya jadi terharu... *nangis2 bombay*

Mungkin ini chapter yang agak membosankan, tetapi cukup vital karena banyak yang dijelaskan disini.

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, semakin banyak review, saya semakin bersemangat dan fic ini akan lebih cepat diupdate, dan akan lebih panjang setiap babnya (yakni sangat melelahkan mata)

_Edit : Beberapa typo dan 'kolkolkol'nya Ivan, soalnya pas pertama kali ditaro entah bagaimana menghilang ditelan angin. Apa 'kolkolkol' tersebut begitu terkutuk?_

**Disclaimer : **Kalo saya punya Hetalia, yang keluar Indonesia duluan, bukan Monaco!

* * *

Deathmatch...

Negara...

Bertahan hidup...

Saling membunuh...

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi Alfred untuk mencerna semua pernyataan itu dan mengerti artinya.

Dirinya, bersama negara-negara lain yang ia kenal, diculik, ditempatkan di pulau tak berpenghuni, secara tiba-tiba disuruh membunuh satu sama lain...

"...Hah?"

Hanya sebaris kata itu yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Jujur saja, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi secara _spontan _yang dialaminya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat laporan tentang Crop Circle, dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba ia digas tidur di salah satu restoran McDo*ald, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya dirantai ditempat yang sangat gelap, dan saat terbangun tiba-tiba ia berada di tengah hutan lebat bersama bola aneh yang bisa terbang, berbicara dan menyemprotkan air. Dan semua itu harus ia proses dengan cepat dalam otaknya yang agak _lemot _dalam hal menarik kesimpulan.

Dan kelihatannya bukan hanya dia yang bertanya-tanya. Meski volumenya dikurangi, suara-suara negara yang tadi bersahut-sahutan kembali terdengar.

"...Maksud lo?"

"Veee~ aku disuruh membunuh?"

"Gua... nggak ngerti..."

"Em... apa?"

"Tolong ulang dari awal, daze!"

"EH KAMPRET, SINTING LO! Apa maksud lo taro gua di hutan dan disuruh membunuh, BABI? MANK ELO SIAPA, BISA SEENAK UDEL NYURUH-NYURUH GUA, JING! NGEN**T!"

Suara yang paling keras... yang kata-katanya paling _kotor _tadi... Itu jelas sekali, suara si Arthur! Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkannya sekarang... Terjebak di situasi yang tiba-tiba seperti ini pasti membuat pikirannya kacau dan meledak-ledak. Tapi bagaimanapun, ngaku-ngaku _Gentleman_, tapi mulut kayak preman terminal.

_"Oke, kami yakin kalian semua bertanya-tanya, jadi kami akan menjelaskan tata cara 'permainan' ini." _Suara robotik itu berbicara lagi. Alfred bahkan tak sempat ikut bersahut-sahutan seperti negara-negara lain, tetapi ia lebih memilih mendengarkan dahulu sebelum berbicara. Ini bukan gue banget, pikirnya. Tetapi pikirannya sudah capek duluan, lebuh baik dia bungkam dulu, teriak-teriak belakangan.

_"Seperti yang telah kami sebutkan tadi, kami telah mengumpulkan sekitar 34 Negara, atau lebih tepatnya, inkarnasi-inkarnasi dari banyak negara, di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni beriklim tropis yang cukup luas. Pulau ini cukup terpencil, jadi kalian tak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana hanya dengan berenang._

_Tujuan kalian adalah bertahan hidup selama 60 hari sambil membunuh lawan-lawan kalian, yaitu Negara-negara lain, hingga hanya tersisa satu."_

Nada bicaranya enteng sekali, seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah sehari-hari didengar. Tetapi Alfred memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan.

_"Kalian telah kami sediakan dengan ransel yang berisi peta, kompas, botol air, beberapa makanan kaleng (tentu saja)lengkap dengan pisau, dan buku panduan kecil yang berisi informasi mengenai pulau ini dan tips-tips dalam menjalani permainan ini."_ Ransel? Amerika melihat sekeliling dan benar juga, dibelakangnya terdapat ranse hitam yang cukup besar tersandar di salah satu akar pohon yang besar. Ia menghampiri ransel tersebut sambil terus mendengarkan bola aneh itu berbicara panjang lebar.

_"Oh iya, didalamnya juga ada beberapa pakaian, bahannya lebih kuat sehingga tidak gampang robek. Jangan takut, kami memilihnya secara khusus dan berbeda tiap-tiap negara, dijamin akan kalian sukai. _

_Dan mungkin kalian juga bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya membunuh satu sama lain, jika seluruh lawan kalian adalah sebuah Negara alias Immortal?" _Nah, inilah yang Alfred tunggu. Bagaimana caranya membunuh seseuatu yang tidak bisa mati? Mudah-mudahan penjelasan mereka cukup tidak masuk akal agar ia dan yang lain punya alasan untuk tidak harus mengikuti permainan gila ini.

_"Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, tetapi kami sudah memakaikan suatu alat yang menyerupai choker di leher kalian. Alat itu berfungsi sebagai sensor detak jantung dan 'tracker'." _Choker? Alfred langsung meraba-raba lehernya dan benar saja, terdapat 'choker' berbahan keras yang mengelilingi lehernya. Hebat juga mereka, mendesain 'choker' sedemikian rupa hingga pemakainya tidak sadar bahwa benda itu mengelilingi lehernya selama ini.

_"Meski kalian negara dan tak bisa benar-benar mati, kalian masih dapat mengalami proses 'mati', yaitu saat jantung kalian tidak berdetak. Kami telah melakukan berbagai survey, dan waktu tercepat bagi jantung para Negara untuk kembali berfungsi adalah 3 hari, yaitu pada saat kami mengurung anda dalam ruangan tertutup hingga kehabisan oksigen dan 'mati'._

_Sensor detak jantung berfungsi untuk melacak detak jantung tiap peserta. Pada bagian depan 'choker' terdapat lampu yang akan menyala hijau bila jantung masih berdetak seperti biasa. Lampu akan padam jika detak jantung Negara yang bersangkutan sudah berhenti. Jadi tujuan utama kalian adalah memadamkan lampu yang terdapat di 'choker' setiap Negara, yang satu-satunya jalan untuk melakukannya adalah membunuh negara yang bersangkutan. Ngomong-ngomong, alat itu tidak akan meninggalkan leher kalian sedetik pun, dan tidak usah buang-buang tenaga dengan mencoba melepaskannya secara paksa, karena alat itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat kuat, yang bahkan Amerika Serikat ataupun Rusia tak dapat membuatnya bergeming."_

Apa katanya? Bahkan dirinya sekalipun tak dapat memutuskan benda terkutuk ini? Alfred tergoda dan mencoba menariknya sekuat tenaga, tapi memang benar, benda itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Persis seperti rantai yang membelenggunya tempo hari. Sial, sepertinya mereka cukup memperhitungkan cara 'membunuh' kami para Negara.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa perbandingannya adalah dia dan Ivan? Memangnya si mantan komunis itu sama kuat dengannya?

_"Lalu alat ini juga berfungsi sebagai tracker. Maksudnya, alat ini akan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup pelan jikalau didekatnya ada alat lain dalam radius 10 meter yang masih menyala. Waspadalah, karena itu berarti ada Negara lain yang berada didekat anda. Jadi kalian tidak perlu tegang jika ingin istirahat dan tidur, karena alat ini akan langsung membangunkan anda jika bahaya mengancam._

_Waktu kalian adalah 60 hari. Bunuhlah sebanyak-banyaknya lawan dalam jangka waktu tersebut. Bila waktu 60 hari telah habis dan masih ada lebih dari satu Negara yang tersisa, kami telah memasang di dalam choker masing-masing, sebuah jarum berisi obat khusus yang otomatis disuntikkan ke leher setelah jangka waktu yang ditentukan. Obat itu akan merangsang nafsu membunuh kalian secara drastis dan otomatis akan mempercepat selesainya permainan karena dalam kondisi tersebut, yang terbesit dalam pikiran kalian hanyalah mencari lawan yang tersisa untuk membunuhnya._

_Dan seperti yang kami katakan, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dari pulau, karena pulau ini berada di tengah samudra Pasifik yang jauh dari mana-mana. Kalaupun salah satu dari kalian nekat untuk mencoba kabur, kami akan suntikkan jarum tersebut lebih cepat dan akal sehat kalian akan hilang seketika. Ini juga berlaku jika diantara kalian mencoba bunuh diri. Peraturan-peraturan lain tertulis dalam buku panduan. Kami sangat menyarankan anda untuk membacanya baik-baik._

_Ada pertanyaan lain?"_

Pertanyaan lain? Ya, banyak. Banyak sekali. Kenapa dia harus susah payah bertahan hidup selama 2 bulan sambil menghabisi Negara lain tanpa alasan jelas? Kalaupun dia melakukannya, apa untungnya buatnya? Oke, Alfred sudah berkali-kali saling bunuh oleh beberapa Negara, tetapi itu untuk kepentingan perang! Kepentingan rakyat-rakyatnya! Dahulu ia punya banyak alasan untuk perang, untuk saling bunuh, untuk menindas Negara-Negara lain. Sekarang dunia tak butuh pertumpahan darah yang tak diperlukan. Seluruh Negara di dunia sudah lelah dengan perang yang tak pernah berujung, dan sekarang sekelompok manusia entah darimana memaksa mereka untuk saling membinasakan? Alfred baru saja hendak meneriakkan pikirannya sampai ada suara negara lain yang mendahuluinya.

"Saya punya pertanyaan. BANYAK PERTANYAAN. Untuk apa kami menuruti keinginan kalian untuk membunuh satu sama lain? Apa ruginya jika kami menolak? Dan apa pula untungnya bagi kami jikalau salah satu diantara kami menang? Punya hak apa kalian, seenaknya memaksa kami seperti ini?"

Pemilik suara itu... Jerman! Ludwig rupanya punya pemikiran sama sepertinya.

... Tidak, Alfred yakin semuanya punya pemikiran sama dengannya.

"Jujur saja, saya sudah capek bertempur. Gara-gara satu bos saya, saya dipaksa untuk menghabisi dan menindas Negara-Negara Eropa lain tanpa alasan jelas. Dan apa untungnya bagi saya? Nama saya tercoreng hingga ke pelosok dunia. Rakyat-rakyat saya menderita, dan saya terpaksa berpisah dengan kakak saya selama puluhan tahun. Dan sekarang kalian menyuruh saya untuk membunuh. Itu berarti saya harus membunuh teman-teman saya. Untuk apa saya melakukan itu? Kami memang Negara yang tidak bisa mati, tetapi syaraf kami masih berfungsi. Saya tahu betul rasanya dipenggal kepalanya. Dan itu luar biasa sakit. Saya tidak mau menorehkan rasa sakit seperti itu kepada orang-orang yang saya sayangi."

Alfred sedikit tersentuh mendengar perkataan Ludwig. Kelihatannya Negara-Negara lain pun hening mendengarnya. Benar kata Ludwig, untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, berarti ia harus menghabisi Matthew, Kiku, dan Arthur. Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Ia tak akan melakukannya bahkan jika hadiahnya adalah pasokan Hamburger untuk 100 tahun.

_"... Tentu saja kami punya alasan. Dan kalian juga. Seperti yang sudah kami katakan, ini adalah acara. Segala aktivitas kalian akan direkam dan akan ditayangkan ke seluruh dunia. Ini semua untuk kepentingan hiburan. Masyarakat selalu menginginkan Negara yang dicintainya melawan Negara lain untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Ini juga untuk kepentingan masyarakat kalian. Rakyatmu butuh hiburan. Tunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa meski kedamaian telah tercipta, kalian bukanlah Negara-Negara lemah yang dapat di bom kapan saja!"_

_Hiburan_? Kami terpaksa harus menghabisi satu sama lain demi hiburan? Demi Tuhan, sekarang bukan lagi zamannya Colosseum!

_"Dan tentu saja kalian akan merugi bila tidak ingin berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Kami akan meledakkan Ibukota kalian bila menolak mengikuti acara ini."_

...

Apa?

_"Ya, Ibukota. Siapapun yang keberatan akan kami ledakkan Ibukotanya. Sebenarnya kami telah memasang bom nuklir berkekuatan tinggi di bawah tanah Ibokota masing-masing. Tekan satu tombol dan DUAR! Berlin akan binasa. Tekan tombol lainnya dan BUM! Moscow akan hancur. Kami tidak menggertak. kami telah memasang bom tersebut selama bertahun-tahun tanpa diketahui oleh dunia luar. Dan tentu saja, Negara yang bersangkutan akan langsung jatuh ke kondisi sekarat. Memulihkan pusat pemerintahan tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, bukan?"_

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana caranya kalian memasang bom seperti itu tepat dibawah Ibukota kami?"

"Maksudmu, Tokyo bisa meledak kapan saja!"

"Vee~~! Kakak! Roma terancam bahaya!"

"Y-yang benar saja... *sob* K-Kiev akan hancur kalau aku tidak mau? *sob*"

"JANGAN GILA! KALIAN PASANG BOM NUKLIR TEPAT DI BAWAH WASHINGTON DC? JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGUMBAR BULLSHIT!" Akhirnya Alfred _meledak. _Semuanya terdengar gila baginya. Yang benar saja, Bagaimana mungkin aktivitas bawah tanah bisa luput darinya, salah satu Negara dengan teknologi termaju di dunia? Bahkan aktivitas nuklir macam apapun akan menjadi berita hangat oleh dunia, dan tak ada satupun berita tentang nuklir yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan telah memasang bom di Ibukota seluruh Negara di dunia?

_"Itu benar, Alfred F Jones, dan kami bisa buktikan. Kami tinggal menekan satu tombol, dan Washington DC tinggal kenangan." _Alfred kembali bungkam. Biar semua itu terdengar mustahil, tetapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kalau yang mereka katakan benar, Washington DC akan musnah dan ia akan mati. Mati dalam arti sesungguhnya.

_"... Sekali lagi, peraturan-peraturan dan hal-hal lain dapat kalian baca di buku panduan di dalam ransel. Ada pertanyaan lain?"_

Hening.

"Apa aku harus membunuh semuanya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara suatu Negara dari Speaker. Alfred mencoba mengira-ngira pemilik suara tersebut.

_"Ya, tentu saja"_

"Semuanya? Bahkan adik dan kakakku?"

Pemilik suara itu... Ivan? Dari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya yang kekanak-kanakkan, sampai ia berpikir bahwa dialah pencetus acara gila ini. Sekarang dia berbicara, itupun bukan suara biasanya. Jauh lebih rendah. Lebih dingin.

_"Ya, Rusia. Semuanya. Lagipula, toh kalian akan hidup kembali, kan? Seharusnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti..."_

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

_"KRAAAK!"_

_"PRAAANG!"_

_"SSSSRRRKKK..."_

Sunyi.

_"Em... sepertinya Chikyuu#11 yang ditugaskan mengawasi Rusia mengalami gangguan... Akan kami kirim pengganti secepatnya..._

_"Tak ada pertanyaan lain? Baik... Oh, iya! Hampir lupa, kami telah menyediakan bagi masing-masing peserta sebuah senjata di dekat ransel. Tentu saja kami memilihkannya secara spesifik dan berbeda masing-masing, jadi kami jamin kalian akan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan senjata pilihan kami. Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang mendapatkan pistol atau semacamnya. Kami ingin kalian bertarung denngan adil._

_Baik, dengan ini, acara Nations' Deathmatch secara resmi kami buka!"_

**(-)**

Sial.

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan permainan tolol ini. Pada akhirnya, Alfred F Jones, seorang pahlawan dunia, tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk membunuh Negara lain daripada kehancuran Ibukotanya. Terkadang, ia merasa sangat hina dan pengecut. Dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Polisi Dunia tak bisa menyelamatkan Negara-Negara tak bersalah dari sekelompok manusia jahat yang mencoba mengadu-dombakan kaumnya untuk membinasakan satu sama lain. Namun, tak ada gunanya meratapi kelemahannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka ransel dan mengecek isinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan bola melayang yang sekarang terbang entah kemana, di dalamnya terdapat peta pulau, kompas yang bisa dipakai di pergelangan tangan seperti arloji, empat makanan kaleng dengan pisau pembuka, botol berisi air mineral(ya iyalah, masa Vodka?), beberapa setel pakaian, dan buku saku berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu tipis. Pakaian-pakaian tersebut ialah satu setel baju tentara beserta sepatu botnya, kaos putih polos berbahan tebal, sepasang sarung tangan tanpa jari, Kalung Dog Tag(buat apaan coba?), dan jam tangan tahan air. Lumayan, pikirnya. Dia memang menyukai pilihan mereka. Mungkin nanti ia akan ganti celana Jeans dan kaos bertuliskan _'Who's your Hero?' _yang ia kenakan dengan baju-baju tersebut.

Dan ia baru teringat. Senjata. Biarpun ia bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong ala militer, tetapi ia tetap butuh alat lain untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba ia berhadapan dengan beberapa Negara sekaligus? Kembali ia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan ia menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah box dibalik rumput-rumput tinggi dekat tempat ia terduduk.

Alfred mendekati box tersebut. Bentuknya persegi panjang dan terbuat dari kayu, seperti tempat menaruh senapan disaan perang. Tanpa buang waktu, ia membuka tutup box.

Bukan senapan yang berada didalamnya(tentu saja), melainkan sebuah gergaji mesin yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Bagian pegangannya didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga lebih mirip sebuah pedang dengan bilah gergaji mesin. Seperti gergaji mesin pada umumnya, di atas pegangan terdapat semacam pelatuk untuk menyalakan mesin pada gergaji. Alfred mencoba mengangkatnya, cukup berat untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Tetapi baginya tidak seberat mobil yang pernah ia tarik ataupun kerbau yang pernah ia ayun-ayunkan seperti kapas. Pada bilah gergaji itu, terdapat secarik kertas yang ditempel menggunakan selotip. Ia lepas kertas itu dari tempatnya. Ada secoret tulisan diatasnya.

_'Gergaji mesin tenaga matahari. Baterainya cukup untuk dipakai tiga jam non-stop. Untuk mengisi baterai, jemur selama 30 menit.'_

Inkarnasi Amerika Serikat tersebut tergoda untuk mengetesnya. Ia pegang gagangnya dengan satu tangan dan ia tarik pelatuknya.

_'WRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'_

Bising. Seperti gergaji mesin pada umumnya. Selagi menahan pelatuknya, ia mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mencoba kekuatannya. Ia menemukan sebuah pohon muda berbatang kecil tetapi cukup kuat. Serta merta Alfred mengayunkan senjata barunya dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan sekejap membelah batang pohon tersebut. Bagian atas pohon langsung rubuh menimpa rerumputan serta beberapa pohon lain. Ia perhatikan bagian bawahnya hingga ke titik yang ia belah. Terpotong dengan sangat bersih. Rasanya seperti menggunting kertas.

"Keren." Batinnya. Namun ia kembali teringat, mereka memberinya senjata seperti ini bukan untuk menebang pohon, melainkan tubuh Negara lain.

Alfred menyadari bahwa permainan ini akan menjadi sangat brutal dan berdarah.

* * *

Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya, kalo nggak ntar giliran Gilbert yang nangis!(?)


	3. Incoming

Update di tengah2 UN!! (bikin fanfic sambil belajar Matematika itu penyiksaan otak!! Don't try this at home... Actually, don't try this at anywhere else)

Chapter 3... lagi-lagi chapter yang agak pendek dan membosankan macam sebelumnya... tapi karena (mungkin)semuanya sudah dijelaskan di dua chapter ini, saya (berusaha)jamin chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal lebih banyak Action! Dan darah muncrat kemana-mana!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *digorok pake chainsaw*

Sekali lagi, review yang banyak ya, sebagai pembangkit semangat bikin fanfic dan menghadapi UN!(lah, hubungannya?)

**Disclaimer :** Kalo saya punya Hetalia, saya bikin semua ASEAN (kecuali Thailand) jadi cewe!!!

* * *

Terjebak di pulau tak berpenghuni dan dipersenjatai oleh gergaji mesin, Alfred sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Tetapi terjebak di pulau tak berpenghuni dan disuruh membunuh semuanya dengan gergaji mesin? Ia harus berpikir seratus kali apakah ia akan menyukainya atau tidak.

Ia lepas jarinya dari pelatuk dan gergaji mesin itu perlahan berhenti. Dengan diberikannya senjata berisik seperti itu, maka mereka tak mengharapkan Alfred sebagai peserta yang membunuh dengan diam-diam. Lagipula, itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Ia lebih suka gaya bertarung yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan markas utama musuh sambil berteriak 'BANCI-BANCI CUPU KAYAK LO-LO PADA NGGAK BAKAL BISA BUNUH GUA!! MAJU SINI KALO BERANI!!!' Diantara ratusan musuh yang mengepung. Gaya bertarung ala Rambo. Atau Viking yang sedang _Berserk_.

Dengan senjata yang bising dan penebangan pohon tadi yang menimbulkan suara yang tak kalah keras, Alfred tak mau lagi buang waktu. Meskipun ia tidak mau membunuh, tetapi mungkin tidak begitu bagi Negara-Negara lain. Ia sangat yakin, beberapa diantaranya hendak menyelesaikan permainan bodoh ini secepatnya agar mereka bisa pulang dan semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, meski itu berarti membunuh semuanya. Ia langsung masukkan benda-benda yang tadi ia keluarkan kembali ke ransel, kecuali buku panduan dan peta, lalu segera ia tutup resletingnya. Ia duduk bersandar batang pohon sambil membuka peta dan buku panduan.

Peta tersebut menggambarkan sebuah pulau berbentuk agak bulat dengan tepi yang tidak rata. Kalau diperhatikan dari garis lintang dan bujurnya, pulau tersebut lumayan luas untuk ukuran pulau kecil. Di bagian agak pinggir pulau terdapat sebuah titik merah dengan tulisan _America's starting point _diatasnya.

"Jadi sekarang lokasi gua disitu..." batin Amerika sambil melihat sekeliling, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada peta lagi. Menurut peta, lokasinya berada di ujung selatan. Juga ia memperhatikan bahwa tepat disebelah titik tersebut terdapat garis-garis yang menandakan sungai yang menyambung dari laut bagian selatan pulau dan bercabang-cabang semakin ke utara. Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama, memang terdengar arus air dari kejauhan. Ia memutuskan, tujuan selanjutnya adalah sungai tersebut. Setidaknya dia tak akan tersesat jika mengikuti arus sungai.

Lalu ia buka buku panduan yang lebih terlihat seperti paspor tersebut. Ia terus membalik-balik halaman yang berisi pendahuluan, latar belakang, kata pengantar dan segala hal-hal tidak penting lainnya yang tertulis. Peduli setan tentang tujuan dibentuknya acara ini, ia sudah mendengar semuanya lewat bola aneh yang kalau tak salah mereka sebut _Chikyuu_. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah halaman berjudul _Informasi Pulau_.

_Arena Nations' Deathmatch merupakan sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni beriklim Af, yang berarti iklim Hutan Hujan Tropis. Pulau ini memiliki curah hujan yang cukup tinggi, menurut hasil penelitian kami, hujan deras terjadi paling sedikit 4 hari sekali. Merupakan pulau berbentuk relatif bulat dengan jarak antara ujung selatan dengan ujung utara adalah 20 km dan jarak antara ujung barat dengan ujung timur sekitar 23 km. Tadinya pulau ini tidak bernama, tetapi kami memutuskan untuk menamainya 'Tartarus'. Jika diantara peserta ada yang penasaran kenapa kami namai itu, silahkan bertanya pada kami, atau kepada Negara yang bersangkutan(Yunani)._

_Tartarus juga memiliki relief permukaan yang cukup beragam, meski kebanyakan dataran rendah, dapat ditemukan perbukitan dan tebing disini. Baik sungai maupun laut dilimpahi berbagai macam ikan dan ekosistem faunanya juga bermacam-macam, mulai dari kelinci hutan, kadal, ular, kancil, babi hutan, berbagai jenis burung dan lain sebagainya. Jadi jika makanan yang telah kami sediakan tidak cukup, makanan lain dapat dengan mudah didapatkan. Dan kami tak perlu menyebutkan lagi keberagaman tumbuh-tumbuhan dalam hutan tropis ini, bukan? Sekedar informasi, yang hidup di Tartarus bukan hanya hewan-hewan pemakan tumbuhan. Disini juga terdapat berbagai jenis karnivora, mulai dari harimau, macan tutul, bahkan beruang, meski jumlah hewan karnivora lebih sedikit dari mangsanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menghindari manusia, tetapi ada juga diantara mereka agresif dan berbahaya, jadi tetaplah waspada._

_Tujuan kami menetapkan pulau ini sebagai arena adalah agar para peserta memanfaatkan kondisi alam untuk menuntaskan misi yang kami berikan, atau dengan kata lain menyatu dengan alam. Kami tidak akan segan-segan mengambil tindakan tegas jika sebagian atau keseluruhan dari peserta berusaha membinasakan ekosistem yang kaya akan keberagaman ini dengan cara apapun, seperti membumihanguskan, penebagan pohon secara besar-besaran atau tindakan-tindakan merubah total kondisi alam pulau lainnya._

Alfred membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat judul bercetak tebal _Tata cara dan peraturan Nations' Deathmatch_.

1. _Tujuan utama para peserta adalah bertahan hidup di Tartarus sambil menghabisi satu sama lain. Waktu yang diberikan adalah 60 hari, jadi tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru dalam menuntaskan tujuan. _

_2. Akan tetapi, jika waktu 60 hari yang diberikan telah habis dan terdapat lebih dari satu peserta yang bertahan, maka akan disuntikkan sebuah jarum yang terdapat di dalam Choker masing-masing. Jarum itu berisi sebuah obat yang akan menaikkan nafsu membunuh secara drastis dan mematikan akal sehat peserta. Selanjutnya peserta-peserta tersebut akan terus mencari dan membunuh siapa saja yang tersisa hingga hanya satu pemenang. _

_Jarum ini akan disuntikkan lebih cepat kepada peserta yang bersangkutan jika :_

_- Mencoba melarikan diri. Peringatan 3 kali._

___- Mencoba bunuh diri. Peringatan 3 kali. Namun jarum akan disuntikkan tanpa peringatan jika bersikeras melakukannya sebelum dijatuhi peringatan._

_- Membiarkan dirinya dibunuh peserta lain tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Peringatan 2 kali._

_- Berdiam diri di satu titik lebih dari 5 hari. Peringatan 2 kali._

_- Memperbudak peserta lain secara paksa dan/atau dengan ancaman. Peringatan 3 kali._

_3. Tidak dianjurkan membentuk tim, berapapun jumlahnya. Karena 'tracker' pada choker masing-masing hanya mendeteksi keberadaan peserta lain dalam radius 10 meter dan tidak mendeteksi berapa jumlah peserta maupun jarak satu sama lain. Ini mengakibatkan jika beberapa peserta membentuk tim, 'tracker' akan terus berbunyi dan tidak dapat mendeteksi peserta yang bukan tim, sehingga akan mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan akan lawan._

_4. Kami yakin tiap Negara telah mengetahuinya, akan tetapi kami memutuskan untuk tetap mencantumkannya. _

_Membunuh sebuah Negara lebih sulit dari manusia biasa. Negara tidak akan mati seketika dengan menembak kepalanya, menusuk jantungnya, mematahkan leher atau cara-cara sejenis, karena tubuh mereka dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat. Bahkan bagian tubuh yang terpotong dapat segera pulih seperti semula dalam waktu 10 hari. Namun Negara dapat memasuki kondisi 'mati' jika :_

_- Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuh_

_- Kehilangan terlalu banyak darah_

_- Tak dapat bernafas_

_- Terbakar hingga musnah_

_Itupun dapat kembali hidup kembali dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Setelah memasuki kondisi 'mati', 'mayat'nya akan kami amankan dari arena secepatnya dan menunggu di suatu 'tempat khusus' hingga permainan selesai._

Pada halaman selanjutnya adalah daftar-daftar Negara yang menjadi peserta Nations' Deathmatch.

_Para Peserta :_

_1. Amerika Serikat :Alfred F Jones_  
_2. Kanada :Matthew Williams_  
_3. Kuba :N/A_  
_4. Inggris(Britania Raya) : Arthur Kirkland_  
_5. Spanyol : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_  
_6. Prancis : Francis Bonnefoy_  
_7. Belgia : N/A_  
_8. Swiss : Vash Zwingli_  
_9. Liechtenstein : N/A_  
_10. Italia(Utara) : Feliciano Vargas_  
_11. Italia(Selatan) : Lovino Vargas_  
_12. Jerman : Ludwig_  
_13. (Negara Punah)Prusia : Gilbert Beilschmidt_  
_14. Austria : Roderich Edelstein_  
_15. Hungaria : Elizabeta Hedervary_  
_16. Yunani : Heracles Karpusi_  
_17. Turki : Sadiq Adnan_  
_18. Mesir : Gupta Muhammad Hassan_  
_19. Ukraina : N/A_  
_20. Belarus : Natalia Arlovskaya_  
_21. Polandia : Feliks Lukasiewicz_  
_22. Lithuania : Toris Lorinaitis_  
_23. Estonia : Eduard Von Bock_  
_24. Latvia : Raivis Galante_  
_25. Rusia : Ivan Braginski_  
_26. Denmark : N/A_  
_27. Swedia : Berwald Oxenstierna_  
_28. Finlandia : Tino Vainamoinen_  
_29. Norwegia : N/A_  
_30. Islandia : N/A_  
_31. Seychelles : N/A_  
_32. Cina : Wang Yao_  
_33. Jepang : Honda Kiku_  
_34. Korea(Selatan) : Im Yong Soo_  
_35. Taiwan : N/A_  
_36. (Daerah Administratif Khusus)Hong Kong : N/A_  
_37. Thailand : N/A_  
_38. Vietnam : N/A_

Alfred memperhatikan daftar tersebut dengan seksama. Banyak Negara yang ia kenal tercantum namanya. Apa ia harus membunuh semuanya? Atau hanya duduk diam dan menyaksikan mereka membunuh satu sama lain? Lalu sekejap ia menyadari, waktu yang tadinya tengah hari telah berganti menjadi sore. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, pikirnya. _Terlalu _cepat. Saat dirinya berkemas, melipat dan mengantongi peta di saku celananya dan menutup buku panduan tersebut...

_Ping._

"... Bunyi apa itu?" Batinnya cemas.

_Ping._

Terdengar lagi bunyi tersebut. Setelah selang dua detik...

_Ping._

Alfred baru teringat. _Tracker_. Rupanya begitu bunyinya, seperti radar pesawat, harus segera dicatat di otak. Tidak terlalu keras. ...Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

_Ada Negara lain didekatnya._

Alfred cemas dan sedikit panik, secara tergesa-gesa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dimana kira-kira orang itu berada? Sendirian atau lebih dari dua? Berjauhan atau bergerombol? Mereka sudah melihat dirinya atau tidak? Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Bermaksud membunuh atau tidak?

_Kresek._

Alfred tersentak kaget mendengar suara gesekan rerumputan. Perlahan ia ambil gergaji mesinnya dan berdiri. Kini ia memandang kesana-kemari, memburu siapapun yang menimbulkan suara tersebut.

_Kresek._

Gesekan rumput tersebut terdengar makin dekat kearahnya. Alfred menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan memperlambat degup jantungnya. Samar-samar setitik keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Ia merasakan ketegangan seakan dirinya akan menghadapi harimau buas yang terluka yang dapat menerkamnya kapan saja secara tiba-tiba.

_Srek. Srek. Tap._

Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Suara rumput yang bersenggolan, tidak, rumput yang bertabrakan oleh sesuatu, diikuti dengan suara seperti kaki yang menapak pada tanah. Belakang. Amerika menolehkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ana~ kamu, Amerika?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Negara berambut pirang tersebut menghadapkan keseluruhan mukanya ke pembicara.

_"Thailand." _Balasnya kaku. Sementara Negara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum ramah.

Apa maksud dibalik senyumnya itu? Alfred memilih untuk tetap waspada.

* * *

Af itu iklim hutan hujan tropis, kan? Macam Kalimantan, kan? Maafkan Author jikalau dirinya tak sengaja menyebarkan ajaran sesat...

Luas pulaunya itu kira-kira pulau Weh gedean dikit dan bentuknya bulet gak rata ato gitu deh pokoknya *nggak jelas*

Again, Read and Review plz!


	4. First Kill

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kesampean juga update... Maaf! DX  
Soalnya terlalu sibuk ama UN ama Ujian Praktek ama Ujian masuk ITB dan lain-lain segala macem akhirnya baru sekarang pikirannya kosong dikit...

Berusaha bikin adegan yang seru, tapi kayaknya hancur dan gagal dengan sukses dan gemilang pula... tapi saya tetap akan bertebal muka ria dengan minta review yang banyak XD

**Warning : Cerita ini ber-rating T karena adegan kekerasan, pembunuhan, darah dan hal-hal semacamnya dan dapat berkembang jadi M karena alasan itu pula, jadi yang mengharapkan adegan esek-esek 'itu' mungkin akan kecewa berat karna saya sama sekali nggak berniat bikin, hal2 romantis-pun nggak. XD *diburu massa dan digebukin rame2***

**Disclaimer : Kalo saya punya Hetalia, movie-nya bakal bercerita tentang Prussia yang berusaha menguasai dunia!!! (eh taunya beneran lagi o.O)**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Thailand"._

Negara yang disebut namanya itu membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Bukan senyuman kekanak-kanakan dan gila seperti Rusia, tetapi senyuman tulus yang membuat orang didekatnya merasa tenang. Thailand menggendong ransel yang serupa dengan miliknya dan memakai baju sehari-harinya, yaitu kemeja putih polos lengan pendek dengan celana panjang hitam. Yang agak beda adalah sekarang ia memakai kompas di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepasang sarung tangan dan pelindung sikut dari besi.

"Amerika, sendirian aja?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Yah, mungkin untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"... _Duh_, keliatannya??" Balasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yah~, kupikir persebarannya ada yang sendiri atau ada yang berdua atau bertiga... mungkin kebetulan aku ditaronya sendiri, gitu..." Thailand perlahan mendekati Alfred.

"Nggak, lah. Kalau mereka beneran taro ada yang berbarengan, kemungkinan mereka bakal bikin tim atau saling membunuh, dan itu jadinya nggak seru."

"Oh, begitu... menurutmu permainan ini adalah sesuatu yang seru, Amerika?" Thailand semakin dekat dengan Alfred.

Alfred mengerutkan dahi tanda tak setuju. "Y-Yang bener aja!! Maksudnya, menurut gua, mereka menyebar kita di seluruh pulau ini biar permainan ini nggak cepet selesai dan lebih tegang! Gua... mencoba berpikir seperti mereka, itu maksudnya!"

"Ooh~" Semakin dekat.

Alfred melirik dan memperhatikan Thailand. "Oh, _by the way_, mereka kasih lo-...kamu senjata apa?"

"Ana~ senjata? Em.. ini, pelindung sikut dan sarung tangan, kalau itu termasuk senjata..."

"Pelindung sikut? Gituan mah, menurut gua bukan senjata... dan kalo sarung tangan, gua juga punya..."

"Makanya... sekarang aku bingung, aku nggak punya senjata, gimana mau bertahan?"

"Ah, nggak gitu juga... nggak punya senjata bukan berarti nggak bisa berta-"

_Bruk._

Tiba-tiba Thailand menjatuhkan ranselnya.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik...

_ZBUG._

Tinju mendarat dengan sangat keras di pipi Alfred. Bahkan mulutnya sempat mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Thailand melanjutkannya dengan tendangan tinggi, telak mengenai kepala sang Amerika. Dalam sekejap, batok kepalanya membentur tanah dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Sang Negara Adidaya praktis tersungkur di tanah.

Karena serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, butuh waktu baginya untuk bangkit, dari sisi kepalanya yang mencium tanah mengalir darah segar, membasahi sisi kepala hingga ke rahang bawahnya. "Thailand... "

"Jangan salah paham, Alfred." Kini Thailand menghilangkan senyumnya dari wajah. "Aku nggak ada dendam atau semacamnya kepadamu. Aku cuma ingin ini semua cepat selesai."

_Cepat selesai,_ persis dalam pikirannya, Alfred bangkit berdiri dan melap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Cepat selesai, Thailand? Meski harus membunuh semua Negara lain??"

"Ya, tentu saja." Negara dari Asia Tenggara tersebut membuka salah satu kancing teratas kemejanya. "Memang itu tujuan utama kita disini, kan?"

"Maksudnya, kamu memilih buat menuruti kemauan sekelompok orang entah darimana dan bikin mereka senang!?!?" Balas Alfred geram.

Sesaat Thailand terdiam, matanya terpejam. "Kita nggak punya pilihan lain, Amerika. Aku udah baca semua yang ada di buku panduan. Dan kalau yang tercantumkan itu benar, maka kita nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalaupun kita menunggu selama 60 hari tanpa membunuh siapapun, jarum akan disuntikkan pada leher kita dan hasilnya akan sama saja." Katanya sambil terus membuka kancing pada kemejanya satu persatu.

Alfred tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tapi, ia bersikeras tidak mau membunuh siapapun. Seorang pahlawan tidak akan menuruti keinginan sang penjahat begitu saja, kan? "Mana senjatamu, Amerika?"

Alfred melirik ke gergaji mesin yang tergeletak dibelakangnya, begitu juga dengan Thailand. "Nggak akan gua pake."

"Ambil." Kata Thailand dengan nada dingin. Ia selesai membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu melepasnya hingga telanjang dada dan melemparnya kebelakang.

"Nggak akan."

"Kalau kamu nggak mau membunuhku, akulah yang membunuhmu." Begitu juga dengan kacamata-nya, ia lempar ke rumput terdekat.

Sekali lagi, Thailand melancarkan tendangan tinggi ke sisi kepala. Kali ini Alfred lebih siap, ia tangkis serangan tersebut dengan punggung tangan. Jauh lebih pelan, batinnya. Bukan tendangan pertama yang membuatnya terkapar. Tetapi setidaknya kini ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. "Pelindung kaki..."

Thailand menarik kakinya dari punggung tangan Negara di hadapannya. "Ya. Mereka memberiku sarung tangan berlapis besi pada bagian dalam, pelindung sikut kedua lengan dan lutut, dan pelindung untuk punggung kaki."

Kini Thailand memasang posisi kuda-kuda bela diri Muay Thai. "Sepertinya, mereka emang ingin aku membunuh lawan-lawanku dengan beladiri Muay Thai."

_Ini bakal sulit,_ batin Alfred. Ia buka jaket _bomber_nya dan membiarkannya jatuh ketanah.

Thailand mulai menyerang dengan meninju Alfred bertubi-tubi. Tidak semuanya bisa ia tangkis, beberapa pukulan masuk mengenai perutnya dan sedikit bahunya. Alfred mencoba untuk terus bertahan saat serangan agresif Thailand memaksanya untuk melangkah mundur. Lawannya dengan cepat mengganti pola serangan dengan sekali lagi menendang, kali ini sendi kaki kiri Alfred. Praktis kaki kirinya lemas sesaat dan saat sang Amerika lengah, saat itu juga dahi dan hidungnya dihantam oleh lutut berlapis besi Thailand. Amerika nyaris terlontar kebelakang kalau saja ia tidak siap untuk serangan tersebut.

"Sial! Ayo, Alfred... elo bukan Negara yang nggak bisa apa-apa tanpa pistol!!" Batin Alfred kesal pada diri sendiri sambil mengusap darah dari hidungnya. Sebagai Negara Adidaya muda, ia kaya dan berkuasa, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak diajari cara bertarung sama sekali. Arthur sering mengajarinya bertempur sejak muda, dan Perang Dingin antara dirinya dan Ivan selama nyaris 50 tahun membuat dirinya terus berlatih keras agar si Anjing Komunis itu tidak bisa seenaknya menghajarnya dengan bom nuklir.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Negara lawannya kembali menghujaninya dengan serangan. Alfred kembali dalam posisi bertahan, dan setelah beberapa serangan berlapis besi yang menyakitkan, dengan kedua tangan ia berhasil menangkap kaki Thailand yang hampir mengenai sisi kanannya. Alfred hendak memelintir dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, tetapi lawannya lebih cepat bertindak. Thailand memutar tubuhnya, meluncurkan kakinya yang bebas dan menghantam sisi leher kiri Alfred dengan sangat kuat, hingga sekali lagi Negara Liberal tersebut tersungkur diatas tanah.

Kalau dirinya manusia biasa, pastilah nyawanya telah melayang karena lehernya patah, untungnya tulang-tulang tubuhnya tidak serapuh itu. Namun, ia tetap merasakan sakit yang luar biasa berhubung beberapa tulangnya kini retak.

"Kubilang, ambil senjatamu, Alfred."

Alfred yang masih berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi lehernya, menoleh kearah Thailand dengan susah payah, dan hanya mendengus.

"Ayolah, Alfred. Kamu akan mati jika menolak untuk menyerangku." Thailand memandang Alfred dengan senyum simpul, pandangan matanya seolah mengasihaninya. "Dan rasanya berat sekali bagiku membunuh orang yang tidak melawan sama sekali."

"Oh, gitu...?" Alfred menanggapinya dengan ketus, bangkit berdiri sambil masih memegangi lehernya.

"Thailand... kamu yang dengan entengnya ngomong tentang kematian dan membunuh... bukan kamu yang biasanya..."

Thailand terdiam, membiarkan Amerika melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kenapa, Thailand? Apa semua ketegangan ini membuatmu nggak bisa berpikir jernih? ... Kamu adalah negara yang paling ramah yang gua kenal... selama ini nggak pernah gua rasakan aura kebencian menyelimutimu... sekarang kamu mendekati gua sambil senyum dan tiba-tiba menghajar gua tanpa ampun... apa jangan-jangan mentalmu juga udah rusak macam Ivan?"

Thailand memejamkan matanya dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membalas perkataan Alfred.

"Yah... sebenarnya, 10 hari lagi aku beserta Vietnam dan negara-negara ASEAN lain akan mengadakan sebuah reuni, bukan _meeting _secara formal, tapi hanya kumpul-kumpul _informal _dimana kami akan bergembira ria dan bersenang-senang... seperti pesta sih, tapi tujuannya lebih untuk menenangkan pikiran..."

Alfred terus mendengarkan Thailand. Perlahan, sakit pada lehernya berkurang.

"Saat aku mengusulkan ide ini, semua negara ASEAN lain terlihat gembira dan berseri-seri... lama sekali sejak aku melihat mereka tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu... Selama ini akulah yang selalu tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana, dan melihat mereka gembira sangat menyejukkan hatiku..."

"... Jadi, Amerika... aku sangat menunggu-nunggu hari tersebut, dan aku ingin selesaikan permainan ini dalam sepuluh hari... kalau itu berarti aku harus jadi monster berdarah dingin dan membunuh semuanya... "

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi, lo-kamu pikir kamu bisa membunuh 38 Negara dalam waktu 10 hari atau kurang?"

"Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin, Alfred... kalaupun itu mustahil, setidaknya aku ingin lebih cepat dibunuh... memikirkan mereka yang dengan cemas bertanya-tanya kemana aku dan Vietnam pergi saat yang bersangkutan malah bersimbah darah Negara-Negara lain membuatku membenci diri sendiri..."

"Dan kamu berniat menjadikan gua korban pertamamu..."

"Tadi kubilang, aku nggak punya pilihan lain... kalau kamu tidak setuju, bunuh aku..."

"Gua ini pahlawan. _Hero_!! Gua nggak akan bunuh orang yang nggak punya salah!! Pahlawan itu tugasnya menyelamatkan orang, bukan bunuh orang!!" Teriak Alfred.

"Kamu akan menyelamatkanku, kok... kalau kau membunuhku, kau menyelamatkan dan mencegahku menjadi setan berdarah dingin yang kelak akan membantai seisi pulau ini..."

Alred tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kata-kata Thailand barusan memang benar, tapi ia menolak untuk menerimanya. Pasti ada jalan lain... Pasti ada jalan yang lebih damai untuk keluar dari kegilaan ini! Alfred menunduk untuk berpikir, terus berpikir, meskipun kenyataannya hanya beberapa menit, tapi rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan bahkan setahun. Kedua Negara tersebut diselimuti kesunyian selama beberapa saat.

"Jangan bimbang, Amerika... terkadang, satu-satunya pilihan terbaik memang menyakitkan..."

Negara itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kita sebagai sebuah Negara berumur ratusan tahun pasti pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, kan? Tapi aku yakin, kamu bisa melaluinya... Kamu adalah Amerika Serikat, Negara muda yang dapat menjadi begitu kuat hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar... jadi kuatkan hatimu, Alfred..."

Sekali lagi Alfred tertunduk dan berpikir, tetapi tidak lamai. Perlahan ia melangkah, menghampiri gergaji mesin yang mereka berikan padanya, dan mengambilnya sebelum kembali menghadapi Thailand, yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu yakin, Thai? Apa kamu benar-benar siap?" Tanya Alfred, berharap lawannya berkata tidak.

"Ya, tentu saja." Balas Thailand. Alfred memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia harus kuat, ia harus menguatkan hatinya, pikirnya. Membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah satu-satunya pilihan yang berlaku saat ini. Kalau ia membunuhnya, berarti ia telah melanggar sumpah yang ia kumandangkan sendiri. Tapi membiarkan Thailand hidup, ia yakin Thai akan tetap membunuhnya, dan ia akan membunuh Negara lain...

Namun, yang manapun yang ia pilih, Negara-Negara lain akan tetap saling membinasakan.

Ia buka matanya, sekali lagi mengembuskan nafas dan kini memegang gagang gergaji mesin dengan dua tangan, menghunuskannya pada Thailand.

"Tapi, gua tetap nggak mau membunuh orang yang nggak melawan sama sekali."

"Ya, aku ngerti, kok. Lagipula, di peraturannya juga tertulis begitu." Balas Thailand seraya kembali dalam posisi kuda-kuda Muay Thai.

Alfred menelan ludahnya. "... Jangan khawatir, nggak akan gua buat sakit." Thailand hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Mereka terus dalam posisi siaga sambil pelan-pelan melangkah kesamping. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Mereka harus menyelesaikan pertarungan secepatnya sebelum langit benar-benar gelap. Biar begitu, Alfred sama sekali tidak berniat menyerang duluan. _Yang pertama kali menyerang, kalah,_ batinnya.

Dalam sekejap, Thailand melesat kearah Alfred dan kembali meluncurkan kakinya ke kepala lawan. Tapi kini Alfred menangkisnya dengan punggung gergaji. Thailand tidak menyerah, ia terus melancarkan berbagai serangan. Beberapa dapat ditangkis, selebihnya dihindari Alfred. Dalam serangan-serangan itu, secara tiba-tiba Thailand melesatkan tinjunya ke muka Alfred. Bisa dihindarinya, tapi menimbulkan lecet pada pipinya. Agak, sakit, tapi Amerika menolak untuk kalah pada rasa sakit. Kembali Thailand mencoba meninju Alfred, tapi kini lawannya menunduk.

_'Celah...!' _Alfred tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, ia tarik pelatuk pada gagang, dan gergaji mesin menyala dengan bising. serta-merta, Alfred mengayunkannya ke leher Thailand. Tapi Thailand yang menyadari mencoba menghindar kebelakang, dan...

_CRAAASS._

Bukannya memotong leher, ayunan gergajinya justru menebas dan mengoyak dada Thailand yang telanjang. Darahnya muncrat dengan bebas ke rumput, pohon, pakaian dan kepala Alfred, membasahi muka dan rambut pirangnya kini bermandikan merah.

_'Brengsek...!!' _Umpatnya dalam hati. Harusnya ia membunuh Thailand tanpa rasa sakit, bukannya malah menambah rasa sakit! Thailand mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, pelan-pelan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, roboh ke belakang.

Tetapi sebelum punggungnya menghempas tanah berlapis rumput, Alfred telah menangkapnya, dan menopangnya dengan tangan dan paha kiri. "M-Maaf...! Gua malah menambah derita-"

Perkataanya terpotong dengan suara batuk Thailand yang berat dan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak. Dadanya yang terkoyak kembang kempis, mencoba bernafas saat paru-parunya terluka.

"A-ah..." Thailand berusaha keras untuk berbicara, mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Apa kira-kira... mereka... akan khawatir... saat kami... tidak bisa datang...?"

Alfred memandang Negara yang sedang sekarat tersebut dengan tatapan sedih, menahan tangis. "Maaf, Thailand... maaf..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf... Ukh...!" Thailand kembali batuk. "Aku justru bersyukur... setidaknya aku... tak perlu membunuh..."

"Nah, Alfred... sekarang..."

Alfred mengangguk. Hatinya masih terasa sangat berat, tetapi ia harus kuat. Harus. Toh, Ia melakukannya demi kebaikan Thailand sendiri, demi kebaikan dirinya, demi kebaikan semua orang...

Alfred mengangkat dan memposisikan bilah gergaji diatas leher Thailand. Ia nyalakan, dan ia ayunkan.

**(---)**

Matahari nyaris terbenam seluruhnya saat Alfred menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan menuju sungai.

Kepala Thailand telah terpisah dari lehernya, dan saat itu juga lampu hijau pada _choker_nya padam. Alfred menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tanah dan menaruh kepalanya seakan-akan masih menyambung pada leher, lalu menutup kepala hingga dadanya yang bersimbah darah dengan kemeja putihnya. Alfred tidak mau berlama-lama disitu, ia segera berkemas dan menuju tujuan awalnya, yaitu sungai.

Alfred sempat menitikkan air mata saat ia membunuh Thailand. Ia pernah menjadi sekutunya saat komunis masih berjaya, dan saat itulah ia berteman dengan Thailand. Dirinya merasa nyaman saat bertemu Thailand yang selalu menyembutnya dengan senyum. Beda dengan Negara-Negara Eropa kenalannya yang selalu memiliki akal bulus, ia merasa bahwa sama sekali tidak ada kebencian di hati Thailand. Ia memang pernah bilang sempat tidak suka pada Arthur dan Francis karena mereka terus berusaha menekan dirinya, tapi ia tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka. Menjadi Negara beragama Buddha yang cinta damai tidak membuatnya gampang diserang oleh negara lain, bahkan menjadi satu-satunya Negara ASEAN yang tidak pernah 'diperbudak'. Alfred menghormatinya dan mendukungnya, bahkan sempat membelanya saat Arthur dan Francis mencoba menguasai Thailand yang dianggap sebagai Negara kalah perang.

Kenapa Negara yang pertama kali ia bunuh adalah dia?

Alfred mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya. Ini baru hari pertama dan ia menangis. Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Ia harus tetap tegar, dan tidak boleh terus larut dalam kesedihan. Baru satu temannya gugur dan ia sudah depresi. Bagaimana kalau ia terpaksa membunuh Kiku? Akan menangis berapa lama dia? Itu baru Kiku... bagaimana dengan Vietnam? Matthew? Arthur?

Alfred mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat stress tersebut dan mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal-hal lain. Misalnya...

_Kira-kira Negara lain dikasih senjata apa, ya?_

_Masa mereka ngasih Ivan pipa keran juga?_

_Apa Matthew dikasih tongkat Hockey ya?_

_Ato jangan-jangan Beruang Kutub beneran yang gede dan ganas!?!?_

_Bagaimana dengan bajunya? _

_Jangan-jangan mereka kasih Arthur baju Britannia Angel..._

_Atau Natalia dikasih baju seperti 'ratu' yang seksi dengan topeng, bawa-bawa cambuk dan lilin..._

_Jangan-jangan mereka cuma ngasih Francis sebuket bunga mawar buat ditempel ke 'anu'nya?_

_Gua nggak inget mereka ngasih kolor cadangan..._

_Oh my God!!! Demi Tuhan!!Masa gua harus pake kolor yang sama selama 60 hari???_

Bukannya lebih tenang, Alfred malah tambah depresi.

**(---)**

Matahari kini telah tenggelam sepenuhnya dan hari menjadi gelap. Suara-suara binatang asing mulai meramaikan hutan, sekaligus membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Namun, Alfred tetap lebih takut hantu daripada binatang. Setidaknya binatang bisa ia pukul kalau berani macam-macam. Kalo hantu? Gimana caranya memukul hantu, coba?

Sebentar kemudian, ia telah tiba pada tepi sungai. Sungainya cukup lebar dan alirannya tidak terlalu deras. Terbesit pikirannya untuk mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah Thailand, tetapi hari sudah keburu gelap. Alfred memutuskan untuk menyalakan api unggun dan tidur. Setelah berusaha keras mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon di tengah kegelapan sambil gemetaran dan sedikit-sedikit menengok ke belakang, akhirnya Amerika kembali ke tepi sungai sambil membawa tumpukan kayu-kayu bakar. Dan juga setelah usaha keras mencoba menyalakan api tanpa mematahkan ranting, akhirnya api unggun telah dinyalakan dan dunia terasa sedikit terang baginya.

Alfred ingat bahwa mereka memberinya sebuah jam tangan. Dikeluarkannya isi ransel untuk mencari benda itu, dan ia menemukannya bersamaan dengan kompas. Alfred memutuskan untuk memakai keduanya, karena ia yakin ia pasti lupa pada lain waktu.

_Jam 6 lewat 45_. Lucu, biasanya jam segitu Amerika masih cukup terang, tetapi disini sudah gelap seperti tengah malam. _Mereka menge-set jam ini sesuai waktu pulau ini, kan?_ Dan lagi, Alfred agak buta geografi, jadi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan menganggap bahwa jam itu benar.

Daripada membuang waktu memikirkannya, lebih baik tidur lebih cepat agar besok ia tidak ngantuk jikalau tiba-tiba ada Negara lain yang mengincarnya. Ia buka jaket dan kaosnya yang berlumuran darah sehingga kini dia hanya memakai kaos kutang. Setelah mencuci muka dan rambutnya dari darah di sungai, Alfred tidur di rerumputan dekat api unggun dengan ransel sebagai bantal. Dengan cepat kelopak matanya bertambah berat.

_Mudah-mudahan mereka baik-baik saja... Matthew... Arthur... Kiku... _Sang Adidaya pun tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"_By the way_... Mereka ngasih kamu senjata apa?"

"Ana~ senjata? Soal itu..."

_BAM._

_BAM._

_BAM._

"I-ITU APAAN???" Alfred histeris.

_BAM._

_BAM._

_SREEOOOONK._

Semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga pada akhirnya muncullah dibelakang Thailand seekor gajah putih yang mahabesar.

"Mereka ngasih aku gajah, lho... hebat ya? Praktis dan multifungsi... bisa buat tiduran kalo aku capek jalan, bisa buat ngangkat barang, trus kalo ada musuh, tinggal diinjek-injek, digaplok pake belalai ato ditusuk pake gading..."

Alfred cengo.

Thailand mengeluarkan senyum horor macam Chucky. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Alfred ngibrit.

* * *

Maaf kalo update-nya lama...

Alasan lain adalah karena saya nonton banyak video di Youtube tentang beladiri Muay Thai biar nggak salah bikin gerakan serangan(yang pada akhirnya nggak guna juga) Dan browsing tentang gergaji mesin yang berujung baca-baca tentang Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Nggak nyambung, ya? Emang!)

Please more ripiw!!(bahasa katro)


	5. Land of Rising Sun

Yesss semua ujian udah selesai!! Akhirnya saya jadi sangat leluasa untuk ngerjain cerita ini X3

Alasan delay cerita ini jadi lebih lama ya... karena ujian dst bikin pikiran saya ngalor ngidul kemana-mana(belom nemu rantai yang bagus bwat ngiket mereka)... Sekarang pun blom 100% Free karna deg-degan nunggu hasil UN...

Dan kayaknya chapter ini agak pendek... sebenernya lebih panjang tapi saya cut biar endingnya terasa 'cliffhanger'(tapi malah jadinya ancur).

**Warning : Cerita ini ber-rating T karena adegan kekerasan, darah dan pembunuhan dan dapat berkembang jadi M karena alasan-alasan itu pula, hanya saja sampai sekarang belum jadi M karena Author takut para fans rusuh dan ngebakar rumahnya kalo2 karakter favorit mereka mati dengan cara sadis kayak hewan kurban.**

**Oh, ditambah alur nggak jelas, kebanyakan deskripsi dan tata bahasa yang berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Kalo saya punya Hetalia, saya nggak bakal nulis Disclaimer!!!**

* * *

Tanpa adanya rangkaian kegiatan yang berbeda, waktu terasa sangat lama dan membosankan. Kini, 37 Negara bertahan sesuai dengan kondisi asal mereka tanpa mengalami perubahan aktivitas yang berarti. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Amerika Serikat sekarang.

Pada hari kedua pagi-pagi buta, tiba-tiba bola asing tersebut muncul dan melayang diatas sambil mengeluarkan suara, _'Waktu yang tersisa, lima puluh sembilan hari. Negara yang gugur adalah satu, Thailand.' _

Ia yakin pasti saat berita itu disiarkan, Negara-Negara lain bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang menggugurkan Thailand secepat itu. Mungkin beberapa diantara mereka ada yang sedih dan menangis. Dan dialah yang menyebabkan mereka menangis. Dan dia harusnya jadi pahlawan yang meredakan tangisan-tangisan semacam itu. Meski terdengar sepele, hal seperti ini merupakan siksaan mental bagi Alfred yang selalu menganggap dirinya Pahlawan pembela keadilan.

Ia bersumpah, begitu ia menyelesaikan ini, akan ia bunuh siapapun dalang dibalik acara terkutuk ini. Dan ia tak akan menyesalinya. Toh, dia menegakkan keadilan. Memaksa orang membunuh adalah perbuatan yang kejam dan melanggar hukum, meskipun yang disuruhnya bukan manusia sekalipun.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Mereka memberikan waktu 60 hari, dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia tak perlu terburu-buru. Lagipula, pulau yang mereka beri nama _Tartarus _ini cukup luas, menemukan 36 Negara lain yang tersebar entah dimana dan terus bergerak itu lebih sulit dari yang diduga.

**(---)**

_'Waktu yang tersisa, lima puluh tujuh hari. Tidak ada peserta yang gugur. Total peserta gugur adalah satu.'_

Selama ia berjalan mengikuti arah sungai, baru hari ini _tracker _berbunyi, itupun tidak menggema. Alih-alih Negara lain, Alfred malah menemukan mayat macan kumbang yang berlumuran darah segar, yang berarti baru-baru itu dibunuh. Asal dari darah tersebut adalah sebuah luka di batok kepalanya seakan-akan ditikam sesuatu. Mayat macan tersebut berada tidak jauh dari pinggir sungai, sedangkan pelakunya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Mungkin saat _tracker_nya berbunyi, Negara tersebut buru-buru menjauh untuk menghindarinya. Penasaran apakah orang itu akan kembali kesini, Alfred memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara di titik tersebut.

Saat itu, matahari mulai turun kearah barat. Alfred baru sadar bahwa ia belum mengganti bajunya sejak hari pertama ia tiba disini dan sekarang kaos putih dan jaket _bomber _yang dikenakannya dipenuhi bercak coklat kemerah-merahan yang merupakan darah kering dengan bau cukup menyengat. Tidak heran kalau orang itu langsung kabur, berhubung sekarang ia terkesan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang mencari-cari mangsa berikutnya.

Ia tanggalkan kaos dan jaketnya dan langsung teringat bahwa dia juga belum membersihkan diri semenjak ia membunuh Thailand. Alfred melepas sepatu dan celana jeans-nya sebelum terjun ke sungai yang dalamnya sepinggang tersebut. Ia tidak melepas boxer-nya karena selain tidak terbiasa telanjang bulat di tengah-tengah hutan, ia menemukan dua celana boxer lain di laci depan ransel. Ia sempat tidak nyaman dengan persiapan mereka yang terasa terlalu matang, tetapi setidaknya ia tak perlu memakai celana dalam yang sama selama 60 hari.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi di sungai (dan meratapi betapa dirinya bertambah gemuk, tentu saja sebenarnya itu bukan lemak tapi otot), ia naik dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan baju kotor (karena tidak dikasih handuk), lalu mengeluarkan satu set baju tentara didalam ransel dan salah satu boxer ganti dengan corak bendera Amerika Serikat. Sebenarnya semua boxer ganti bercorak bendera Amerika Serikat(yang membuatnya _Double Facepalm_), setelah mengeluh sampai capek, ia memutuskan untuk bersyukur, masih untung mereka memberinya boxer dengan benderanya. Ia tak akan sudi kalau harus memakai boxer dengan bendera Inggris atau bendera Negara lain, karena itu seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa _'America's Vital Region belongs to England'_.

Alfred memperhatikan sekeliling saat hendak membuka celana boxer-nya yang basah, karena bertemu, apalagi diserang Negara lain saat telanjang bulat akan membuatnya -dan siapapun juga- benar-benar kagok. Bunyi-bunyian asing dari hutan menghantuinya, tetapi ia memutuskan bahwa itu dihasilkan oleh hewan-hewan yang hidup disini.

Setelah dirasa keadaan aman, ia lepas celana basahnya dan memakai celana ganti dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik, seakan-akan _Vital Region_-nya akan 'terbang' kalau ia melakukannya lebih dari tiga detik. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda dirinya lega, dan tanpa membuang waktu memakai celana tentara hijau dan mengambil kaos putih...

_Ping._

_Tracker_-nya berbunyi lagi. Alfred buru-buru memakai kaos dan mencari-cari Texas yang tadi ia letakkan di dekat ransel.

_Ping._

Bergema. Tidak biasanya. Ia menemukan kacamatanya dan segera memakainya. Entah matanya memang minus atau tidak, ia selalu merasa tidak percaya diri kalau tidak memakai Texas.

_Ping._

Orang itu sepertinya tidak berusaha menjauh. Tidak ada bunyi-bunyian asing. Hanya sahut-sahutan hewan-hewan yang berhabitat di hutan tersebut. Alfred harus cepat memilih apakah mengambil gergaji mesinnya atau tidak. Membawa-bawa benda seperti itu akan memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya siap bertempur, tapi bagaimana kalau orang ini tidak mau dan malah menjauh?

_Ping._

Alfred tidak mau orang itu pergi lagi. Ia sudah muak sendirian selama tiga hari dan tidak ada satupun tidurnya selama hari-hari itu yang benar-benar nyenyak. Ia ingin menghampiri Negara ini dengan damai. Setidaknya ia ingin agar Negara ini menjadi satu-satunya _'sekutu'_ di pulau ini.

_Ping._

_Srek._

Salah satu pohon didepannya mengeluarkan bunyi. Ia tidak tahu pohon yang mana. Seharusnya jam empat sore sinar matahari masih terik, tetapi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu awan-awan kelabu muncul dan hutan menjadi gelap dalam sekejap. Entah itu hanya suara yang ditimbulkan angin, atau hewan-hewan kecil, Negara itu atau makhluk gaib sekalipun. Setitik keringat dingin mulai mengalir pada dahinya. Pandangan matanya liar mencari-cari sesosok Negara yang tak terlihat itu.

_SRAAAAAT._

Tanpa peringatan apapun, sebuah rantai entah darimana melesat bagai peluru dan ujungnya yang berbeban bola besi menghajar dahi Alfred hingga terpental kebelakang.

Ia buru-buru menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke sungai. Serangan tersebut praktis membuat pandangannya sedikit buyar dan mengalirkan darah segar dari dahinya. Saat dicoba memfokuskan pandangannya, rantai tersebut telah hilang seperti hantu.

Sang Amerika Serikat bernafas terengah-engah, berusaha tetap waspada meski dunia terasa berputar-putar baginya. Serangan tadi cukup untuk meghancurkan tulang dahi manusia biasa, dan bahkan untuk Negara Adidaya sepertinya sekalipun merasakan bahwa dahinya kini sedikit melesak kedalam. Alfred memaksakan indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya untuk menangkap sosok tak terlihat tersembunyi dibalik gelapnya hutan.

Lagi-lagi rantai tersebut muncul tiba-tiba, kali ini diayunkan kesamping, mengincar sisi kiri Alfred. Kali ini dirinya lebih siap, ia menghindarinya sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya, membiarkan rantai tersebut melilit pergelangan tangannya bagai ular. Ujung lain dari rantai tersebut berasal dari hutan diatas salah satu pohon. Rantai itu menegang, sang pemilik yang tak terlihat berusaha menarik senjata beserta 'mangsa' yang telah terikat.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Amerika soal kekuatan otot. Dengan kedua tangan, ia tarik dan sentakkan rantai sehingga justru sang pemilik yang tertarik keluar dari pohon. Negara tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam, sehingga tersamar oleh kegelapan hutan. Negara tersebut terlontar ke udara karena sentakkan kuat Alfred, tetapi seakan telah siap oleh 'senjata makan tuan' ini, Negara tersebut menukik ke lawannya dan mengayunkan apa yang sebenarnya merupakan ujung lain rantai; sebuah sabit.

Dengan ayunan cepat, sabit itu menggores tangan Alfred, bersamaan dengan lepasnya rantai yang melilit lengan tersebut. Negara tersebut melompat kebelakang sedangkan Alfred memegangi lengannya yang cedera. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tetapi mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Masih dengan pandangan yang sedikit berputar, Alfred memperhatikan penyerang misterius yang kini berdiri menghadapnya. Negara itu bukan hanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tetapi modelnya menyerupai seragam ninja, lengkap dengan syal berwarna gelap yang menutupi setengah bawah wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam dan tertata rapi dengan mata coklat gelap yang berkesan 'kosong'.

"J...Jepang?"

Alfred memfokuskan pandangannya yang mulai memulih. Tak salah lagi, itu memang Jepang, Honda Kiku. Pakaian dan senjatanya yang seperti Ninja menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kenapa ia menyerang dirinya?

Kiku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia memutar-mutar rantai berbandul besi di sampingnya, semakin lama semakin cepat, dan langsung mengayunkannya, kali ini Alfred menunduk sehingga bandul mematikan itu melewati kepalanya. Belum sempat ia menarik nafas, tiba-tiba Kiku telah berada tepat didepannya dan sekali lagi mengayunkan sabit, yang nyaris menghujam ubun-ubun Alfred kalau saja ia tidak segera berguling kesamping. Selagi Alfred bangkit berdiri, Kiku kembali memutar rantai, kali ini bandul besi ditangan, dan sabit yang berputar.

"Kiku!! Damai, damai!!" Seruan Alfred dijawab Kiku dengan ayunan mematikan sabit berantai yang mengincar tenggorokan, dihindarinya dengan memiringkan lehernya kebelakang. Alfred tidak punya waktu untuk bahkan berpikir untuk mengajak Kiku bicara, karena dirinya dipaksa untuk berkonsentrasi menghindari serangan Kiku yang bertubi-tubi, mengayun-ayunkan sabit berantai dengan agresif, bahkan mendekatinya pun nyaris mustahil. Meski berusaha keras menghindar, sabit berhasil beberapa kali menggores kedua lengannya.

Kiku menarik sabitnya dan kembali menggunakan bandul besi. Kali ini ia terus memutarnya semakin cepat. Alfred berniat mendekatinya, namun tiba-tiba Kiku menghantamkan bandul dengan sangat kuat ke tanah didepan kaki Alfred, demikian kerasnya hingga tanah yang dihantamnya menerbangkan debu-debu pasir ke segala arah, otomatis membutakan sang lawan.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Kiku untuk mengayunkan sabit dari kejauhan, mengincar batok kepalanya. Alfred yang masih dibutakan menundukkan kepala tanpa menyadari serangan itu, sehingga bilah sabit mematikan itu melewati tengkoraknya. Setelah membuang seluruh debu yang berada di matanya, sekilas ia melihat kebawah, sekumpul rambut pirang terpotong darinya dan tergeletak di tanah.

"NANTUCKET!!!" Serunya histeris. Bagian tubuhnya yang sudah diwanti-wanti olehnya sejak dulu agar tidak terpangkas atau tercukur, rambutnya yang dahulu senantiasa berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya, ironisnya menemui ajal dengan tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah yang dingin dan kotor.

Kiku tak mau membuang waktu, dan kembali menyerang dengan bandul besi. Alfred tersadar dari depresinya dan menarik kepalanya kebelakang setelah hampir dihancurkan oleh bola maut tersebut.

Alfred tak habis pikir. Teman dekatnya kini bernafsu membunuhnya. Bahkan memenggal Nantucket. Kenapa jadi begini? Apa ketegangan yang dilalui membuat orang tidak bisa berpikir jernih?? Tapi seingatnya, Kiku merupakan salah satu diantara sedikit Negara(Tidak termasuk Amerika) yang berpikir paling 'normal' dan tenang. Nyaris tidak mungkin kalau Kiku menjadi stres dan mendadak agresif hanya gara-gara hal bodoh seperti ini.

Jangan-jangan, ia mencoba bunuh diri dan obat pada _tracker_-nya aktif?

Kalau memang begitu adanya, tak heran bila ia begitu agresif dan tak akan mendengar kata-katanya. Tetapi bukan berarti ia akan langsung membunuhnya. Ia harus memastikan semuanya.

Alfred kembali menghindari bandul yang terus terayun pada wajahnya. Kiku menarik dan meluncurkan kembali bandul, namun tidak ke kepala lagi, melainkan lebih kebawah. Alfred yang tidak menyangka pergantian pola serangan yang tiba-tiba ini harus menahan jeritannya saat bandul besi menghajar perutnya dengan keras, hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Negara lawan mengambil kesempatan emas ini saat Alfred lengah. Kiku langsung melesat dan mangayunkan sabitnya, hendak memenggal leher si Negara kapitalis tersebut. Namun dalam sekejap Amerika menangkap pergelangan tangan kiku yang memegang sabit, mengunci gerakannya. Alfred hanya pura-pura kesakitan.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Alfred balik meninju perut Kiku dengan sekuat tenaga, membuatnya muntah darah. Bahkan kalau Alfred tidak mencengkeram tangannya, pastilah Kiku akan terpental ke udara. Seakan dirasa belum cukup, Alfred menghajar tengkuknya dengan sikut, menghantamkan wajah beserta seluruh tubuhnya ke tanah.

Kiku membentur tanah dengan keras, hingga rerumputan disekitarnya mendadak bergoyang dan burung-burung pada pohon terdekat terbang dari tenggerannya. Dalam dua kali serangan Amerika Serikat, sang Jepang terbaring di tanah tak bergerak.

* * *

Tadinya sih mau kasih Kiku Katana seperti biasanya trus jadi kyk Samurai, tapi udah kebanyakan dipake dan terlalu gampang ditebak, jadi... Say Hello to Ninja!Kiku XD

Senjata yang dipakenya itu namanya _Kusarigama _dan emang sering dipake Ninja, tapi aslinya sabitnya nggak pernah dilempar DX

Dan kalo misalnya ntar di chapter-chapter depan(tau deh kapan *digampar*) ada Negara kesayangan anda-anda sekalian tewas dengan mengenaskan, mohon jangan rusuh mutilasi ato bakar saya D:

Review plz! ;_;


	6. Allies

Oooohhh akhirnya bisa apdet juga! *sujud syukur*

Sebelom semuanya mutilasi saia karna delaynya amatsangatlamasekali, *ngeles mode on* alasan kenapa belom apdet2 juga adalah saia meres2 otak ngerangkai plot dari awal ampe endingnya biar ceritanya nggak bleberan kemana2 kayak sungai Ciliwung bulan Januari *nggak jelas, dimasak jadi sop*

Tapi kyknya meski uda cape2 disusun kyknya bakal tetep melenceng kemana2, jadi, sebelumnya... *sujud minta maap*

Okeh, _anyway_, chapter ini lebi panjang dari sebelumnya, tapi dialognya amatsangat banyak dibanding sebelom2nya o.O Jadi, ya... *kabur ke Singapur ngikutin pejabat2 korup*

**Warning : Cerita ini ber-rating T dan dapat berubah jadi M, tapi karena semuanya uda tau berhubung saia nulis hal yang sama hampir di semua chapter sebelumnya, saia berbaik hati dengan tidak mencantumkan alasannya. *senasib ama Jeanne d'Arc alias dibakar***

**Disclaimer : Klo saia punya Hetalia, saia bakal punya banyak duit dan nggak bakal nulis fanfic disini.**

* * *

Hanya membutuhkan dua kali serangan Amerika untuk menjatuhkan Jepang. Setelah dihantam ke tanah dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, kini Kiku terbaring diatas tanah dengan kepala berlumuran darah, tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Alfred menyingkap syal berwarna gelap Kiku untuk mengecek leher dan choker yang terpasang. lampunya masih menyala hijau. Alfred terus memeriksa choker Kiku kalau-kalau ada tanda-tanda jarum telah disuntikkan. Dan lagi, Alfred tidak bisa melihat choker sendiri selain lewat pantulan di air, jadi ia tidak begitu tahu kalaupun ada perbedaan.

Sampai sekarang ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kiku begitu bernafsu membunuhnya. Terhitung ia telah beberapa kali melukainya hingga berdarah, dan terus-terusan mengincar leher dan kepala saat bertarung. Bahkan Kiku telah mencukur 'Nantucket'nya. Mungkin dia benar-benar terkena pengaruh obat. Dan kalau itu benar, berarti kemungkinan besar saat ia terbangun, Kiku akan tetap berusaha membunuhnya. Dan saat itu terjadi, bisakah ia membunuhnya? Atau ia lebih memilih pasrah dibunuh oleh temannya yang bahkan tak sadar apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Kadang dalam kondisi seperti ini, Alfred lebih memilih untuk kabur. Kabur ke sisi pulau yang amat terpencil sehingga tidak ada yang menemukannya. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang bernafsu membunuhnya.

Hari yang seharusnya masih terang menjadi sangat gelap berkat awan-awan gelap yang menutupi matahari sepenuhnya. _Yang seperti ini pasti disusul dengan hujan yang sangat deras,_ batinnya. Lengannya dipenuhi luka gores dan mukanya masih berlumuran darah, meski dahinya telah berhenti mengalirkan cairan merah tersebut. Ditambah lagi pertarungannya dengan Kiku diatas tanah membuat kakinya kotor dan lecet, berhubung ia belum memakai sepatu. Alfred melangkah kearah sungai untuk mencuci luka dan kakinya.

_ZAAAAAAAAASSSHH_

Alfred terkejut mendapat serangan air tiba-tiba dari atas. Awan kelabu yang menutupi langit kini menumpahkan segala yang dibawanya kembali ke tanah. Hujan deras membasahi seluruh hutan dan apapun yang berdiam didalamnya.

"Bagus banget..." Gerutunya. Di tengah hujan deras, Alfred memakai sepatu tentaranya dan membawa bawaannya serta menggendong Kiku yang masih tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam hutan, berlindung dibawah pohon. Hujan yang deras dan lama, Alfed dipaksa terus duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya melindungi dirinya dari hujan.

**(-)**

_Gelap..._

_'Ping.'_

_Tubuhku..._

_Sakit..._

_'Ping.'_

_Ini..._

_Dimana..._

_'Ping.'_

_Ah..._

_Saya..._

"!"

Apa yang pertama kali dilihat Kiku adalah rumput, daun, dan air. Tetesan air yang menghujam tubuhnya ribuan kali per menit membuat dirinya tersadar lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Tubuhnya terbaring telentang disebelah sebuah batang pohon.

Tetesan hujan yang terus mencoba menembus matanya membuatnya tidak bisa membuka kelopak mata sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Menoleh pun sulit. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa selama ini _tracker _pada _choker_nya terus menggema, tersamar oleh suara ratusan ribu tetes air yang terjun ke tanah.

Kiku mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dengan hanya menggerak-gerakkan bola mata. Meski terhalang oleh beberapa rumput yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang terlentang, Kiku dapat melihat seseorang yang terduduk disampingnya. Dan lagi, hujan yang deras menyulitkan dirinya membuka mata, jadi ia tidak dapat menebak siapa sebenarnya penyebab gema _tracker_nya. Lelaki atau wanita, kawan atau lawan, teman atau musuh. Ia mencoba bersuara, tetapi derasnya hujan membuat suaranya yang lemah tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Beberapa waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, hujan akhirnya berkurang menjadi gerimis deras. Kiku pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya, melap air yang membasahi matanya. Orang yang selama ini duduk disebelahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia terlihat sedang merogoh sesuatu pada sisi lain, mengambilnya dan mengoreknya dengan pisau. Ia membuka tutup sebuah kaleng dan memakan isinya. Namun, pandangannya yang masih kabur belum bisa mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut.

Kiku dapat menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, tapi bukan berarti ia dapat menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan satu tangan tersebut, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Setiap gerakan pada tubuhnya terasa seperti digigit ratusan semut api. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, sosok tersebut menyadari adanya gerak-gerik asing dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kiku! _Thank God, _akhirnya loe bangun juga!" Serunya gembira. Ia menaruh kaleng makanan itu dan membantu Negara Matahari terbit itu bangun dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon.

"..Ugh...!" Erangnya, saat sosok misterius memegang dan menggerakkan badannya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ah, sakit, ya? Maaf!" Balasnya dengan meletakkan tubuhnya dengan lebih perlahan. Tapi tetap saja sakit hingga membuat dirinya meringis.

"Tapi, Kiku... gua kan cuma menghajar perut dan tengkuk, tapi kenapa semua-muanya jadi ikutan sakit? Iya sih, gua ngehajar elo sampe membentur tanah, tapi apa sekeras itu? Nggak ada tulang yang patah, kan?" Tambah sosok tersebut.

Kiku tidak langsung menjawab. Masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Orang tersebut sesekali memperhatikan choker pada lehernya yang kini tidak terutup syal, dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Kiku terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut seiring dengan pulihnya pandangan matanya yang semula seperti ditutup kabut, dan otaknya mulai mengolah data-data yang ditangkap dari pandangan matanya dan pendengaran telinganya mengenai sosok tersebut. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia cukup bertenaga untuk berbicara.

"Alfred-kun, Sekiranya kamu perlu tahu bahwa tenagamu lebih besar dari dua ekor badak, dan saya merasa saat dibenturkan di tanah tadi, seperti terjatuh dari lantai 4 ke lantai dasar."

Alfred langsung menatap Kiku dengan mata yang melebar. _Apa perkataan saya ada yang salah? _Kiku agak bingung dengan expresinya yang terkejut seakan dirinya baru saja mengucapkan kata sandi untuk menghancurkan dunia.

"K-Kiku...? L-loe beneran sadar?"

Kiku hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Sumpah, lo sadar? Ini angka berapa?" Alfred mengangkat tiga jari ke depan mukanya.

"... Itu bukan angka, hanya tiga buah jari..." Balasnya, masih heran.

"A-... Kiku, lo kenal gua, kan? Apa lo merasa dalam pengaruh obat? Apa lo merasa leher lo disuntik apalah gitu?"

Kiku semakin bingung. "T-Tentu saja saya mengenalmu, Alfred-kun. Dan... saya tidak merasa dalam pengaruh apa-apa... saya tidak ingat merasa disuntik..."

Expresi Alfred perlahan berubah, matanya masih terbuka lebar, tapi kini menunjukkan kegembiraan, mulutnya yang menganga menyungging, menjadi seringai.

"_Oh my God! Thank you!_ KIKU, LO BENERAN MASIH SADAR!" Serunya gembira sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sang Jepang dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Kiku sendiri hanya bisa tercengang. Saking herannya, ia lupa bahwa pelukan itu terasa sakit bagi tubuh lemahnya.

"... Alfred-san?"

"Sumpah, Kiku... gua kira lo udah jadi gila gara-gara obat di _choker _elo... _I think I'm gonna cry a heroic tear..._" Lanjut Alfred, mendekap Kiku semakin erat.

"Saya baik-baik saja... uh..." Kiku mencoba mendorong Alfred dengan tenaganya yang masih lemah. Untungnya, Alfred cepat sadar dan melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf... gua seneng aja... lo masih dalam keadaan sadar... gua takut lo mau bunuh gua lagi pas lo bangun tadi..." Balas Alfred, hampir saja menangis karena gembira.

Kata-kata Alfred sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna ataupun diolah Kiku yang masih memasang ekspresi heran. _Apa ada sesuatu yang saya lewatkan? _Yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, Alfred menghantamnya sangat keras ke tanah yang memang dirasakannya seperti terjatuh dari gedung lantai 4. Dan berhubung kepalanya mendarat duluan, ia merasakan mungkin hal ini sedikit mengacaukan ingatannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya(?), Alfred dapat membaca situasi, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kiku dan seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, "Kenapa, Kiku? Apa gara-gara serangan gua lo jadi rada-rada lupa gitu?" Kiku mengangguk.

"Lo lupa kalo beberapa menit yang lalu lo baru aja berantem ama gua? Lo hajar gua di kepala, berkali-kali hampir membacok kepala gua dan kalo aja gua nggak bales, mungkin leher gua udah copot, tau!" Kata Alfred panjang lebar. Kiku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit lalu, sebelum kepalanya membentur tanah.

Ah, ya... ia melihat Alfred dari kejauhan, lalu tracker pada lehernya berbunyi... saat Alfred panik dan melihat kesana kemari, ia bersembunyi sejenak dibalik pohon... lalu merasa waktunya cepat, ia melempar bandul pada senjata yang disediakan untuknya dan telak mengenai Alfred, lalu selanjutnya dirinya bertarung dengan Alfred sampai akhirnya ia dikalahkan dan pingsan...

"Ya... Saya ingat... benar, saya memang bertarung denganmu..." Kata Kiku, yang membuat Alfred tersenyum lega, sebelum kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Kalo gitu, apa lo inget, kenapa lo nyerang gua? Apa lo kena suntik? Ato ada apaan gitu?"

Kiku terdiam sejenak. "Alasan..."

"Iya... Lo nggak mungkin nyerang gua seagresif itu kalo nggak ada apa-apa! Gua tau lo bukan orang yang demennya maen seruduk!" Tambah Alfred.

Kiku kembali terdiam, mengingat-ingat kembali, apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum bertemu Alfred. Tidak, tidak ada yang benar-benar khusus. Ia hanya berniat melakukan pemanasan setelah beberapa hari berdiam diri, mencoba menggulingkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Karena kelompok misterius tersebut memberikan pakaian ninja(selain seragam putih yang sering ia pakai selama Perang Dunia), ia tergiur untuk memakainya dan mulai berlari dan memanjat pohon (dan beberapa kali tulangnya yang tua nyeri dalam prakteknya) seperti seorang ninja sungguhan, sampai ia melihat Alfred dari kejauhan.

"Ah... ya... ada... alasan menyerangmu..." Kata Kiku, terbata-bata.

"Jadi emang beralasan, ya? Untung deh, kirain lo kena pengaruh obatnya mereka..." Alfred benafas lega. "Jadi, apa alesannya? ... Lo nggak dendam ama gua, kan?"

_Dendam..._

_Ya... sebenarnya ada..._

_Tetapi... entahlah... tidak seperti dendam yang biasanya..._

_Meski kita telah lama berteman... Saya... selalu menyimpan perasaan..._

_Perasaan... seperti... ingin sekali meninju mukamu..._

_Mulai dari saat kamu pertama kali mendatangiku... Memaksa saya untuk keluar dari rumah saya... Meski pada akhirnya saya menjadi sukses karenanya... saya masih menyimpan sedikit dendam pada waktu itu..._

_Ditambah lagi... sewaktu kamu membuat bom atom dan menghancurkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki... meski saya menyatakan menyerah tanpa syarat... hati saya masih mendendam padamu..._

_Lalu kamu selalu datang ke rumah saya tanpa permisi... berteriak dan menarik-narik saya seakan tidak ada rasa salah sama sekali... betapa inginnya saya memberi anda pelajaran mengenai sopan santun..._

_Jadi, saat saya melihat kamu dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul kembali dari dasar hati saya... dan berpikir, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberimu pelajaran sekaligus menuntaskan kekesalan diri saya padamu..._

_Tidak, bukan berarti saya membencimu... saya senang kita berteman, namun... terkadang kamu arogan dan tidak memperdulikan orang lain sama sekali... jadi seperti yang saya bilang, saya hendak memberimu pelajaran dan em... 'menghajar'mu sedikit... _

_Jangan salah, bukan hanya saya yang hendak menghajarmu seperti itu... saya yakin banyak Negara lain yang ingin melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih parah. Saya hanya ingin memberimu pengertian, bahwa sebagai Negara Adikuasa, kamu tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya, yang membuat bahkan temanmu merasakan dorongan untuk meninju mukamu..._

"Saya..."

"Ya, Kiku? Kenapa? Apa alesan lo nyerang gua?" Tanya Alfred. Lebih mengarah ke desakan.

"I-itu... sebenarnya... tidak... saya... saat itu tidak terlalu berpikir panjang... saat _tracker _pada leher saya berbunyi... saya begitu panik, em... karena selama ini _tracker _saya tidak pernah berbunyi..."

"Iya, iya, terus?" Kata Alfred tidak sabaran.

"Terus... uh... begitulah... saya langsung menyerang anda tanpa pikir panjang... begitu tersadar, hari sedang hujan dan saya terbaring dengan tubuh sakit semua..." Lanjut Kiku.

Alfred sedikit terdiam, keningnya berkerut dengan bibir setengah menganga. "... Gua nggak ngerti..."

"I-Itu... karena... ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, saya tidak pernah lagi berada dalam situasi setegang ini... begitu _tracker _berbunyi, saya langsung merasa dalam bahaya, sehingga tanpa sadar saya menuruti dorongan impuls saya langsung menyerang kamu..."

Alfred tidak mengganti ekspresinya sedikitpun. Kalaupun iya, itupun hanya mengatup bibirnya sebentar yang sudah agak kering karena terbuka terus. "Emang... bisa ya, elo kayak gitu...?"

"T-Tentu saja bisa..." Kiku menelan ludah.

"Segan mengakuinya, tetapi, Alfred-kun... Jepang memang telah terlalu tenggelam dalam kedamaian...

Karena itulah, saya sama sekali tidak siap dengan ketegangan tiba-tiba seperti ini..."

Alfred terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Kiku. Sebentar kemudian, Alfred kembali memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Gitu ya... gua nggak begitu ngerti bener, sih... tapi gua percaya ama elo!" Sahutnya, mukanya kembali cerah dan berseri-seri seperti biasanya, kontras dengan kondisi saat itu dimana hari masih gelap dan hujan belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

Alfred berpaling merogoh sesuatu didalam ranselnya, dimana saat itu Kiku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan alasan kepada Alfred, namun di dalam hati, ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri. _Sial... kenapa selalu begini? Meski sudah dipikirkan secara matang, pada akhirnya, saya tidak bisa mengutarakan pendapat saya yang sebenarnya! Kiku, engkau sungguh payah!_

"Kiku...? Woi...!" Suara Alfred mengembalikan Kiku dari alam bawah sadar. Kiku sedikit tersentak karena kaget dan memandang balik mata Alfred yang terbuka lebar.

"Kok ngelamun? Nih, gua bukain makanan kaleng buat loe. Nggak enak tau, makan sendirian pas disebelahnya ada orang yang habis gua hajar sampe pingsan." Alfred menyodorkan sebuah kaleng yang tutupnya sudah terbuka.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Alfred-kun. Saya tidak lapar..."

"Tapi bukan berarti lo kenyang, kan? Makan aja, ato gua paksa, nih."

Kiku terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya pasrah dan menerima kaleng itu. Alfred tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya dari kaleng bagiannya yang sudah setengah kosong. Kedua Negara yang duduk bersebelahan itu sekali lagi dirundung kesunyian, hanya diramaikan oleh tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang perlahan berhenti.

**(-)**

"Luka lo masih sakit, Kiku? Atau, lo merasa tulang lo yang patah?" Alfred mengusap dahi Kiku untuk menyeka poninya, yang ia duga terdapat luka asal pendarahan yang terbentuk ketika kepalanya membentur tanah. Dan memang benar, kulit pada dahi Kiku sedikit terkoyak dan mengeluarkan darah, meski tidak sebanyak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alfred-kun... Sebagai Negara, tentu saja luka seperti ini tidak terlalu parah, dan akan cepat sembuh..." Kiku menjauhkan tangan Alfred dengan halus. "Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu. Saya melukai kamu lebih banyak dari kamu melukai saya."

Alfred menyeringai. "Ah, begini doang sih, gapapa! Gua kan Negara, kalo cuma lecet lecet begini, dibiarin beberapa jam lagi juga ilang..." Balasnya.

"Alasannya kenapa sama seperti saya..." Kata Kiku, sambil tertawa kecil. Alfred kembali tersenyum seraya membalikkan sepatu bot-nya untuk menumpahkan sedikit air yang menggenang didalamnya.

Hujan deras yang berlangsung selama lebih dari setengah jam dan membuat diri mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki basah kuyup, jadi mereka menjemur semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan (Tentu saja minus celana dalam) di tiang jemuran dari ranting yang dipotong si Negara Bintang dan Garis dengan gergaji mesin.

"Bah, kesel! Baru gua pake tapi yang ada malah basah duluan! Mana udaranya masih dingin lagi..." Keluh Alfred, ia duduk agak jauh dari pinggir sungai dengan hanya menggunakan boxer sambil sesekali melempar kerikil ke sungai. Untungnya pinggir sungai cukup lebar dan terdiri dari kerikil dan bebatuan, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir soal lumpur dan genangan air yang sangat kotor dan mengganggu, dan satu-satunya konsekuensi duduk diatasnya adalah basah yang akan kering dalam waktu singkat.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah hutan hujan tropis, jadi hujan memang sering terjadi disini dan kebanyakan memang sangat deras seperti tadi." Sedangkan Kiku berada di dekat tiang jemuran, tubuhnya ditutupi sehelai kemeja selain celana dalamnya yang merupakan boxer bermotif chibi Hats*ne Mi*u. Entah apakah itu boxer yang disediakan atau yang ia pakai sebelum disini.

"Haaah... Eh, Kiku, baju lo ada yang nggak kuyup?" Alfred memperhatikan bahwa kondisi Kiku tidak terbuka seperti dirinya.

"Ah, Blazer ini baju saya sebelum saya berada disini. Saya masukkan di ransel, jadi tidak terlalu basah."

"Ih, enak banget... nggak ada baju laen yang masih kering?"

"Sepertinya ada... tetapi... Alfred-kun, kamu masih menyimpan baju yang kau pakai sebelum disini, kan?"

"Oh... iya! Bener juga loe!" Alfred langsung menghampiri ranselnya yang berada disampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang menghalangi seperti kaleng makanan yang tersisa dan botol minum yang isinya tinggal sepertiga botol, dan akhirnya menemukan tumpukan pakaiannya yang ia masukkan sembarangan didasar ransel. Ia hendak mengeluarkannya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia perlihatkan. Bercak darah.

Kaosnya yang berlabel 'Who's Your Hero?' besar masih terlihat jelas bercak darah Thailand yang mengering, begitu juga celana Jeans-nya. Ditambah lagi bukan hanya setitik dua titik, tetapi setumpahan yang mengotori bagian depan kaos dengan warna yang kontras. Betapa tololnya ia, lupa mencuci atau membuang baju ini, bahkan bau busuk dari darah keringnya masih tercium. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan ini kepada siapapun, apalagi kepada Kiku, karena sampai sekarang hanya satu Negara yang gugur dan ia pasti akan langsung menyadari bahwa dirinyalah pembunuh Thailand. Dan karena tidak ada tanda-tanda rusak atau robek, dia tidak bisa beralasan kalau itu adalah bekas darahnya sendiri.

"Alfred-kun...? Bagaimana dengan bajunya?" Langkah kaki Kiku yang mendekat membuat Alfred terkejut dan buru-buru mendesakkan kaos ke dasar ransel dan memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang ia keluarkan.

"Ah... e-enggak ada apa-apa kok... Kayaknya gua nggak ada deh bajunya..." Kata Alfred terbata-bata. Dia memang tidak berbakat dalam berbohong, apalagi kalau dia memang melakukannya dan seluruh bukti masih ia miliki.

"Alfred-kun, ada apa?" Kiku semakin mendekat.

"N-nggak, Kiku! Nggak kenapa-napa... itu... gua lupa kemaren bajunya gua buang karena uda robek-robek..."

"Benarkah...? Apa kamu baru menghadapi binatang buas?"

"I-Iya! Gua ketemu macan gede banget! Gila, serem banget deh! Untung dia kabur pas gergaji mesin gua nyalain! Tapi baju gua jadi ancur-ancuran pas dia nyakar-nyakar gua!" Kata Alfred spontan, tidak memikirkan apakah ceritanya masuk akal atau tidak.

Kiku terdiam namun masih bertemu pandang dengan Alfred, keraguan terlihat di matanya. Untungnya tidak berlangsung lama.

"Wah, itu memang seram sekali... tetapi Alfred-kun, kamu tidak terluka parah, kan?" degup jantung Alfred yang tadinya memburu melambat karena lega.

"Ah... Nggak, lah! Macannya kalah kuat ama gua, dia cuman ngerobek-robek baju gua..." Balasnya. Kiku tersenyum kecil dan saat ia membalikkan badan untuk mengecek pakaian, Alfred menghela nafas lega. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ia mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan antara dirinya dan Negara kepulauan tersebut.

"Eh, Kiku... menurut elo gua tambah gendut, nggak?" Kata Alfred tiba-tiba.

Kiku menghadap Alfred dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kamu tidak terlihat gemuk."

"Eeh? Masa! Kemaren-kemaren berat badan gua nambah, loh!"

"Begitukah? Tapi, kamu memang tidak terlihat gemuk, kok..."

"Gitu, ya? Emang sih, gua sering olahraga dari kapan tau... bahkan gua juga olahraga disini!"

"Pantas saja... Tubuhmu kelihatannya sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya..."

"Aaaah! Jadi emang bener gua tambah gendut!"

"Ti-tidak... bukan gemuk seperti itu..."

Mereka menunggu pakaian mereka kering dengan mengobrol ringan, bahkan sesekali tertawa riang(meski kebanyakan yang tertawa Alfred). Keduanya seakan lupa bahwa kini mereka berada di tengah pulau tak berpenghuni, hanya berbekal segelintir barang di sebuah ransel dan senjata, di dalam hutan hujan tropis dimana banyak binatang buas hidup, dipasang suatu alat asing yang membuat mereka gila bila tidak mematuhi perintah atau berusaha kabur, senantiasa diawasi benda aneh bulat yang bisa terbang, dan parahnya seluruh Negara lain yang bernasib sama adalah lawan yang harus dibunuh, dan membunuh.

Mereka adalah Negara, bukan manusia biasa. Umurnya jauh lebih panjang, menghadapi perang lebih banyak, terluka lebih banyak, melukai lebih banyak dari manusia. Baginya, ini hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan pertempuran yang harus mereka hadapi sebagai Negara yang terlibat perang, hanya dengan beberapa tambahan seperti tanpa peluru, dipasang sesuatu pada leher, arena terbatas, tanpa ledakan sana-sini.

Namun, membunuh adalah hal yang lain. Sepanjang apapun umur mereka, membunuh tidak pernah menjadi persoalan ringan bagi mereka. Setiap insan yang dihilangkan dari muka bumi akan terus teringat dan terasa sakitnya. Beda dengan eksekusi yang memang diwajibkan demi menegakkan hukum atau pembunuhan dikala perang yang diharuskan demi bertahan, membunuh jiwa tak bersalah merupakan dosa, dan selamanya akan berbekas di hati setiap Negara yang sudah tahu betul kepedihan yang ditorehkan sang maut.

Dan ini bukan peperangan atau eksekusi. Ini adalah pembantaian paksa.

Alfred melirik jarum jam pada arloji yang setia terpasang di pergelangannya, menunjukkan pukul setengah enam lebih lima belas, dan pakaian-pakaian yang dijemur telah kering. Waktu sudah terlewatkan selama lebih dari satu jam, padahal ia merasakan baru sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. Waktu memang terasa lebih cepat berlalu jika berada dalam situasi ringan tanpa ketegangan. Dan ia tahu betul berada dalam kesendirian sekali lagi akan membawanya dalam ketegangan yang ia berusaha hindari.

Alfred mengangkat celananya dari tiang jemuran sambil melihat Kiku melakukan hal yang sama kepada pakaiannya. "Eh, Kiku... abis ini kira-kira loe mau ngapain?" Kiku berhenti sebentar dan bertemu mata dengan Alfred.

"Entahlah..." Kiku menghela nafas. "Saya khawatir dengan yang lainnya, Wang-san, Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun... Jadi saya mungkin akan menjelajahi pulau sambil mencari tahu keadaan mereka..."

"Hmm... bener juga loe..." Alfred memakai celananya dengan cepat. "Gua ngekor dong ama elo!"

Kiku terdiam sebentar. "...Maaf?"

"Gua ngikut ama elo, ya! Jalan sama-sama kan lebih enak daripada sendiri!" Balasnya girang. Sebaliknya, Kiku terlihat bingung.

"Eh...? Tetapi... saya berencana pergi sendiri..." Negara Matahari Terbit tersebut terlihat agak panik.

"Tapi Kiku, sama-sama kan lebih aman daripada sendiri! Gimana kalo misalnya elo dikeroyok binatang ato Negara laen?" Kata Alfred terus mencoba membujuk Kiku.

"Itu... namun, tracker akan terus berbunyi jika kita terus bersama... bukankah itu juga agak berbahaya? Kita tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan lawan..." Balas Kiku.

"Iya sih... tapi kan kita bisa saling ngingetin dan melindungi satu sama laen!"

Kiku terlihat berpikir, dari wajahnya tertoreh ekspresi bimbang. "...Saya lebih betah sendiri, tapi..."

"_Please_, Kiku... Gua nggak mau bobo sendirian lagi di tengah hutan yang gelap dan serem! Gua mimpi buruk terus selama empat hari ini sampe gua takut tidur, tau nggak! Gua sumpah nggak bakal ngerepotin elo dalam bentuk apapun!" Alfred memohon dengan nada memelas, bahkan kalau Kiku menolak atau tidak memberi jawaban lagi, ia tidak akan segan untuk bersujud dan mencium kakinya. Peduli amat dengan harga diri, yang penting ia tidak mau sendirian di pulau biadab ini.

Akhirnya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "... Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan berjalan bersama. Namun... saya harap kamu tidak menusuk saya dari belakang..." Kata Kiku, membuat mata Negara 50 bintang itu berbinar-binar seakan bintang-bintang tersebut terpantulkan pada bola matanya.

"_Of course, Kiku!_ _I swear to God I won't freakin' stab you in the back! Thank you very much!_" Kata Alfred dengan suara tinggi saking gembiranya, bahkan sampai memegang kedua tangan Kiku dengan semangat. Muka Kiku spontan agak memerah, bukan karena ia menyukainya(Ia bersumpah soal itu), tetapi tidak menyangka bahwa Alfred akan memegang tangannya, dan memegang tangan ke sesama lelaki dengan gembira itu salah. Sangat salah.

"A-Alfred-kun!" Kiku spontan menarik tangannya dari Alfred. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum riang seperti anak kecil yang berhasil membujuk orang tuanya mengajaknya ke taman hiburan favoritnya. Bahkan kesenangan itu terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang langsung bersemangat mengangkat dan memakai baju dan jaket dari tiang jemuran, memakai dan mengikat tali-tali sepatu, sampai menggendong ransel, mengambil gergaji mesinnya dan memutar-mutarkannya seperti tidak ada berat.

_"Benar-benar anak yang polos."_ Batin Kiku. Bersama orang hiperaktif yang penuh tenaga sepertinya membuat ia teringat betapa tua dirinya mengingat usianya yang panjang, meski postur tubuh dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan usia panjang tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, ia merasa seakan dirinya adalah seorang ayah berusia paruh baya dengan anaknya yang semangatnya tidak bisa habis.

**(-)**

Kini Alfred F Jones dan Honda Kiku, atau Amerika Serikat dengan Jepang secara resmi(atau setidaknya Alfred yang menyerukannya) menjadi sekutu. Bunyi _tracker _yang terus memantul memang agak menyebalkan, tetapi cukup mudah untuk dilupakan. Tak lama kemudian hari menjadi gelap, jadi mereka menyalakan api unggun dari tiang jemuran dan beberapa ranting tambahan di pinggir sungai, mengingat kondisi hutan yang masih sangat lembab akan merepotkan, ditambah mereka tidak mau mengorbankan baju-baju yang baru kering untuk kembali kotor karena lumpur. Mereka berdua memulai makan malam bersama pertama dengan kaleng makanan yang tersisa, sambil membicaraka rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena persediaan makanan makin menipis, mereka sepakat agar besoknya mulai mencari sumber makanan mentah sendiri.

"Guwa zua iad buung, janggig aba zangga gejil zlama ibi, bemean aza binadam yang bsya dimamam?" Alfred seperti biasa berbicara dengan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Kiku melirik kearah lain untuk menghindari melihat Alfred, pemandangan kondisi makanan yang sedang dikunyah itu memang agak menjijikkan.

"Alfred-kun... telan dulu makanannya baru bicara..." Untungnya, sesaat kemudian Alfred menelan makanannya.

_'Padahal makanannya cuma daging kalengan, tapi tetap saja...'_ Batin Kiku, akhirnya kembali memandang Negara muda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Gua cuma liat burung, jangkrik ama serangga kecil selama ini... emang beneran ada binatang yang bisa dimakan disini?" Tanya Alfred dengan bahasa yang lebih jelas.

"Yah..." Kiku menyendok daging olahan pada kalengnya, tetapi tidak ia masukkan ke mulut. "Jujur saja, saya juga belum melihat yang bisa dimakan selain burung... Tetapi saya perhatikan, pada sungai terdapat cukup banyak ikan, setidaknya kita akan mendapatkan bahan makanan dari sungai."

"Ikan, ya..." Amerika Serikat menuangkan sisa kaleng makanan langsung ke mulutnya, dan untungnya ia kunyah dan telan dahulu sebelum berbicara. "Eh Kiku, elo uda pernah makan uler?"

"Tidak pernah." Kiku memasukkan daging pada sendok ke mulutnya, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengolahnya dalam mulut. "Alfred-kun pernah?"

Alfred melempar kaleng yang kini kosong ke lubang di dekatnya, yang mereka berdua gali (dengan tangan kosong) sebagai tempat sampah. "Gua pernah, kadang-kadang gua ngikut latihan ama tentara-tentara gua buat bertahan di alam liar."

"Kalo nggak salah, pernah gua latian ama si... Itu tuh..." Alfred memijit dahinya. "Negara yang diatasnya Australia... yang pulaunya banyak banget..., pokoknya si itu deh...! Gua pernah latian di alam liar tropis bareng dia bareng tentara-tentara kami... Dia ama tentaranya itu kayak binatang banget! Uler, belalang, tikus, semua yang dia bisa liat di hutan dia makan! Dia nangkep uler aja kayak nggak ada susahnya sama sekali_, pure bare-handed_! Gua nangkep ayam aja suka kelabakan!" Ia bercerita dengan semangat, kedua tangannya dinamis memperagakan apa yang ia lisankan.

"Tentara-tentara dia bisa tahan berhari-hari di tengah hutan tanpa bekal apa-apa, paling cuma piso! Mana waktu itu cuacanya panas banget! Tentara gua banyak yang roboh gara-gara kecapean dan kepanasan! Terus dia..."

Alfred curhat panjang lebar. Kiku hanya melanjutkan makannya sambil mendengarkan dengan setia.

Setelah makan malam, juga sedikit banyak berbincang-bincang, diantara mereka kembali melanda kesunyian, satu-satunya sumber keramaian adalah bunyi 'ping' yang terus-menerus bergema dalam telinga mereka yang mudah mereka abaikan, serta sahut-sahutan makhluk hutan yang tidak berani mendekati kedua Negara yang hanya ditemani oleh api unggun yang senantiasa bergerak tidak karuan.

Alfred melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Ia melirik kearah Kiku yang tetap terjaga, duduk bersandarkan batang pohon dan memeluk ransel. Sang Adidaya menunggu-nunggu waktu dimana Kiku akan terlelap, dimana ia akan membakar baju-bajunya yang berbercak darah, atau menguburnya dalam tanah, atau memusnahkannya dengan cara apapun. Seorang pahlawan tidak boleh diketahui telah membunuh seorang tak bersalah sekalipun terpaksa.

"Kiku." Mulainya. "Elo... kalo mau bobo, bobo aja... nggak usah maksa-maksain begadang, biar gua yang begadang buat jaga."

"Tidak usah." Balas Negara Matahari Terbit tersebut, membuatnya kecewa. "Saya tidak mau tidur sampai tengah malam."

"... Kenapa emangnya?"

"Setiap malam saya selalu menunggu pengumuman dari robot bulat itu." Jawabnya. "Untuk memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja."

_Pengumuman? _Ah, ya... mereka selalu memberitakan peserta yang gugur setiap malam, ada atau tidak. Ia selalu terbangun saat tengah malam karenanya.

Kiku menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Pada hari pertama." Lanjutnya. "Saat mereka memberitakan bahwa Thailand telah gugur, saya sangat terkejut."

Deg! Jantung Alfred mendadak berdegup kencang. Ia selama ini sudah susah-payah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembunuhan, sekarang malah Kiku sendiri yang memulainya. Seketika Alfred terlihat gugup, bahkan setitik keringat dingin mengalir pada sisi dahinya.

"Saat itu, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, satu Negara telah gugur pada hari pertama... Makanya saya selalu mendengarkan pengumuman ini untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka seperti itu..." Kiku menghentikan perkataannya saat ia menyadari ekspresi Alfred yang tidak biasa. "Alfred-kun...? Mukamu seperti melihat hantu... Jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu soal ini?"

Alfred membeku selama beberapa detik. "N-N-Nggak ada apa-apa, Kiku! G-Gua tahu, kok..." Negara berkacamata itu berdehem. "Cuma... ah... ngingetnya rasanya... n-nggak enak aja..." Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa keringat dingin semakin bercucuran pada lehernya.

"Begitukah?" Balas Kiku. "Oh, iya... kalau tidak salah, kamu dengan Thailand cukup dekat, kan?"

"I-Iya..." Lanjutnya gugup, gemetaran. Bola matanya liar bergerak menambah kesan kecemansannya. "Makanya... p-pas gua denger dia mati duluan... G-Gua kaget setengah mati... Gua jadi takut, g-gitu... pengen nangis..."

"Itu dapat dimaklumi, Alfred-kun..." Kiku mendongak, memandang langit yang bertaburan sedikit bintang. "Kejam sekali... Siapa gerangan yang dapat langsung membunuh pada hari pertama... Benar-benar monster..."

Jantung Alfred berdegup makin kencang serasa hampir copot mendengar ujaran Kiku. Gugup, takut, sekaligus marah. Gugup dan takut karena ialah yang sebenarnya membunuh Thailand, dan marah karena perkataan Kiku baginya merupakan hinaan langsung pada dirinya, ia membunuh Thailand karena terpaksa, bukan karena ia menginginkan hal itu. Dan dia tidak kejam, dia bukan monster, dia seharusnya adalah pahlawan! Namun ia sadar, mencoba menyangkal pendapat Kiku akan membuatnya semakin dicurigai. Lagipula, ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan berapi-api seperti seorang aktivis partai politik yang membela kepentingan partainya, yang pastinya akan sangat mencurigakan.

"U-Udahan, ah... Jangan ngomongin kematian Thailand malem-malem begini... Gua jadi takut..." Pintanya memelas.

"Tetapi saya penasaran... Siapa kira-kira yang diposisikan cukup dekat dengannya hingga dapat terjadi pembunuhan secepat itu..." Jawab Kiku. Alfred menelan ludahnya.

"Ng... Nggak tau, deh... Udah... Mendingan, ngomonginnya ntar pagi aja... K-Kalo sekarang, rasanya nggak enak banget..."Mujurnya kali ini tidak direspon Kiku. Yang bersangkutan kembali dalam 'mode (_default_)sunyi'-nya sambil sesekali melempar ranting ke lidah api yang mulai padam. Alfred bersyukur, berhubung terus membicarakan soal kematian Thailand akan semakin membuatnya kelabakan, dan pastinya Kiku akan menyadari gelagatnya yang tidak biasa cepat atau lambat.

Semakin malam, hutan hujan tropis tersebut semakin dingin seraya angin yang melewati daun-daun dan pohon-pohon lebat berhembus kesana kemari dan menabrak tubuh kedua Negara besar tersebut. Amerika Serikat mengosongkan botol minum miliknya dan menaruhnya kembali dalam ransel. Ia melirik lagi jam tangannya, pukul sepuluh lewat lima puluh satu menit. Kedua kelopak matanya semakin berat untuk menetap diatas matanya, namun ia tetap terduduk, menolak untuk meski hanya tiduran karena ia yakin ia akan terlelap lebih cepat.

Dan nampaknya Kiku menyadari hal ini. "Alfred-kun, jika kamu sudah kelewat mengantuk, tidur saja."

"Nggak lah, Kiku...! Yang ada, elo aja yang bobo, ntar kalo ada pengumuman gua bangunin! Gua bakal jagain elo sampe pagi!" Kata Alfred dengan semangat. Ia menunggu-nunggu kesempatan saat Kiku terlelap jadi ia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

"Tidak, Alfred-kun... kamu terlihat lebih mengantuk daripada saya..."

"Udahlah, Kiku! Elo bobo aja yang enak, nggak usah mikirin! Gua bakal bela-belain begadang sebagai rasa terima kasih gua ama elo yang mau nemenin gua disini!" Balasnya lagi, kali ini sambil menyeringai.

Kiku mendengus panjang. "Saya tidak akan tidur sampai tengah malam." Katanya dengan ketegasan penuh pada suaranya.

"Gua juga kalo begitu." Alfred melebarkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, seakan hendak menantang Kiku. Kiku tidak merespon banyak, selain mendekap ranselnya lebih erat ke tubuhnya yang berbungkus pakaian ninja berwarna hitam dan menaruh dagunya pada bagian atas ransel tersebut.

**(-)**

"..."

"Alfred-kun...! Alfred-kun!"

"Hrrmmnng..."

"Bangunlah... sebentar lagi tepat jam dua belas tengah malam..." Seseorang mengguncang bahunya dengan halus.

"Ng...?" Ia merasakan kelopak matanya sangat berat, bagaikan diikatkan pada batu bata. Matanya ia coba buka perlahan, dunia terasa tidak jelas dan berkabut baginya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua alat optik bulat dalam kantung matanya memfokus, bayangan hitam tepat didepannya perlahan terbentuk semakin jelas, membentuk Negara Asia Timur berambut dan bermata hitam.

"Alfred-kun... sebentar lagi pengumuman akan keluar... Sebaiknya kita mendengarkannya bersama..."

"He...?" Alfred yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar mengangkat jam tangan hingga sejajar dengan mukanya. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya bagi penglihatannya yang masih kabur karena kantuk untuk mendeteksi jarum-jarum jam tipis dibalik kaca tembus pandang bulat itu.

"Jam... Dua belas kurang lima menit...?" Alfred membelakakkan matanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang tadi masih pelan dan malas tiba-tiba berseru dengan keras. "ANJRIT, GUA KETIDURAN!"

"Tenanglah, Alfred-kun... Hanya tidur sebentar, bukan akhir dunia..." Kata Kiku dengan tenang. Sementara Alfred menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan sambil 'nangis bombay'.

"Goblok... Goblok... Gua uda sumpah mau begadang terus, malah bobo..." Ratapnya lirih. Kiku hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Alfred-kun..." Kiku bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Sebentar lagi pengumuman tersebut akan datang, jadi-" Kiku menatap kearah langit.

Robot bulat itu sudah melayang beberapa belas meter diatas mereka berdua.

Alfred mengikuti arah Kiku memandang. "Wah, pas banget."

"Iya..." Tutur Kiku. "Mudah-mudahan tidak ada satupun yang gugur..." Tambahnya.

Alfred menelan ludahnya, menunggu saat robot asing itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan waktu seakan terhenti disekitarnya, seperti menunggu hasil operasi korban kecelakaan.

'_Waktu yang tersisa, lima puluh enam hari.'_

Akhirnya benda itu bersuara juga, batin keduanya. Kedua Negara besar itu tetap membeku untuk mendengar kelanjutan suara sintetis yang berasal dari speaker tertanam didalamnya.

'_Peserta yang gugur hari ini adalah satu...'_

_...Satu? Maksudnya, ada yang terbunuh hari ini?_

Baik sang Jepang maupun Amerika Serikat merasakan getaran tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuh mereka. Sang Adidaya terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka tanpa ia sadari, sementara Negara kepulauan satunya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangan mengepal.

"... _Ukraina. __Total peserta gugur adalah dua; Thailand dan Ukraina. Kami ulangi, waktu yang tersisa..."_


	7. Reveal

Akhirnya saya kembali! *ditembak mati*

Maafkan daku karena hiatus sangat lama sekali, karena sebenarnya saya sangat sibuk gara-gara kuliah.

Timeline:

Libur puanjang- Ospek Kuliah- Kuliah- Gabut- TUGASTUGASTUGASTUGASTUGAS- Libur panjang- Kuliah lagi- Gabut- Gabut- TUGASTUGASTUGASTUGASTUGAS- Masa kini.

(Bagi yang tdk tahu, istilah gabut disini digunakan kalo sebenernya ada kuliah cuma nggk ada kerjaan selama kuliah (Sebab: Mengerjakan modul, dosen gk datang dst)

Iya saya tau ada banyak liburan selama ini cuma yaaaaaa...

...Saya benar-benar minta maaf. *sujud se sujud2nya* m( _ _;)m OTL orz

Ngomong-ngomong saya juga bermaksud naro fanfic Ragnarok Online disini, sebenarnya udah ada di Ragnafilia, tapi yang disini akan ada perubahan (Anggap aja yg di Ragnafilia itu versi BETA). Mudah-mudahan saya cukup termotivasi untuk semuanya.

Dan saya juga minta maaf karna setelah lama2 hiatus malah ngepost cerita yg lebih pendek dari biasanya.

ENJOY!

* * *

"_Waktu yang tersisa, lima puluh enam hari. Peserta yang gugur adalah satu, Ukraina. Total peserta gugur adalah dua, Thailand dan Ukraina."_

"Alfred-kun?" Kiku menoleh kebelakang, kearah Alfred yang berjalan lebih lambat dibelakangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan jalannya malas.

"_Peserta yang gugur adalah satu, Ukraina. Total peserta gugur adalah dua, Thailand dan Ukraina."_

Kiku mengulang panggilannya. Hasilnya nihil, Alfred sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"_Peserta yang gugur, Ukraina. Total adalah dua, Thailand dan Ukraina."_

Kiku memanggilnya lagi, agak keras. Namun sekali lagi tidak ditanggapi Alfred.

"_Peserta gugur, Ukraina, Thailand."_

Kiku menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak bagi Alfred. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan tanah berbungkus semak dan daun gugur sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang berada didepannya. Kontan ia menabrak tubuh Kiku yang dalam kondisi statis. Kalau belum cukup, kepalanya yang tertunduk 'mencium' dahi Kiku sehingga keduanya tersentak dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Alfred-kun, kamu tidak terlihat sehat…?" Tanya Kiku setelah mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Ah…?" Butuh tiga detik bagi otak Alfred untuk memproses pertanyaan yang diajukan Kiku. "N-Nggak, kok…! Gue nggak kenapa-napa!"

"Tadi kamu saya coba panggil berulang kali tidak merespon sama sekali…" Balas Kiku.

Alfred bingung. "Oh… Gitu ya?" Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar bebunyian lain di luar otaknya tadi. Rupanya dalam pikirannya ia terus mengulang pengumuman saat dini hari tersebut seperti kaset rusak yang terus memutar bagian lagu tertentu tanpa henti.

"Kamu tidak enak badan, Alfred-kun?" Kiku mendekati Negara muda tersebut. "Sedari tadi kamu terlihat lesu… Apa kamu sakit?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok! I swear!" Balasnya gugup. "_It's just… There was something in my mind…_"

"Dan apa yang sedang berada dalam pikiranmu?" Lanjut Kiku tanpa basa-basi.

"Itu…" Alfred kembali tertunduk lesu. "Gue… Yang kemaren malem, itu terus kepikiran…"

Yang kemarin malam? "Alfred-kun… Maksudmu pengumuman tengah malam tersebut?" Ia masih tertunduk tidak memberi jawaban atau konfirmasi apapun. Namun itu semua cukup untuk menandakan bahwa tebakan Kiku benar.

Negara yang lebih tua itu ikut tertunduk, namun ia lebih memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk mencairkan kekelabuan dalam diri Amerika. "Um… Kita sudah membicarakan itu tadi malam, kan?"

"Iya… Gua tau… Tapi…" Nada Amerika memelas. "Tapi…" Samar-samar terlihat tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, Jepang langsung tahu bahwa Negara dihadapannya tengah menahan duka yang masih berbekas dalam dirinya.

Jepang menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu memang masih muda, Alfred-kun…" Ia mendekati Alfred dan mendekapnya denga satu tangan.

"Saya juga turut berduka…" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Alfred. "Namun, yang terjadi sudah terjadi… Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya…"

Amerika tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan perasaannya. Akibatnya, air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya dan ia balik memeluk Jepang dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Negara tua tersebut sambil terisak. Jepang kini memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya dengan kedua tangan dengan harapan dapat meringankan kesedihan Amerika.

"_Mattaku_… Alfred-kun… Kamu kan, lelaki… Bukan hanya itu, juga Negara _Super Power_…" Kiku tersenyum kecil. Namun biar bicara seperti itu, dirinya bisa memaklumi tindakan Alfred yang emosional seperti ini. Umurnya adalah tergolong sangat muda untuk sebuah Negara yang besar. Pertumbuhannya yang sangat singkat melebihi batas normal membuat sosok Alfred F Jones, jiwa hidup Amerika Serikat, menjadi sosok berkekuatan luar biasa.

Tetapi biar Negara besar, personifikasinya yang berwujud lelaki muda berumur 19 tahun bukan tanpa sebab, dan akibat. Amerika Serikat yang dimata Internasional terkesan sering bertindak kekanak-kanakan, sembrono dan tanpa pikir panjang bermanifestasi kedalam jiwa dan raga Alfred, melahirkan kepribadian yang serupa pula dimata personifikasi Negara lain; insan muda yang bertindak seperti remaja manusia pada umumnya, suka main seruduk dan cenderung bertindak berdasarkan emosi.

"Kiku…" Kata Alfred masih terisak. "S-Selama gue hidup dan berperang… N-Nggak pernah sekalipun gue membunuh Negara… Biasanya cuma melumpuhkan…" Ia berhenti sebentar karena sesenggukan. "Sekarang… Sekarang dua Negara tewas begitu aja tanpa gue bisa ngapa-ngapain…" Isaknya lagi.

"Alfred-kun… Kamu tahu kan, bahwa Negara-Negara tersebut tidak akan benar-benar tewas...? Wilayah maupun penduduk mereka tidak benar-benar lenyap, kok… Mereka akan pulih kembali…" Balas Kiku mencoba menghibur. _Alfred-kun… air matanya banyak sekali… Apa dari kemarin-kemarin ia terus menahan tangis ini? _Batinnya saat bahunya terasa basah akibat air mata yang membasahi bagian bahu baju ninjanya yang tipis mulai merembes kedalam.

"Tapi Kiku… Gue merasa seperti membumihanguskan mereka… Rasanya gue baru aja menghilangkan sebuah Negara nggak bersalah dari peta dunia…"

"Tenangkan dirimu…" Kiku kini memijat kepala belakang Alfred, yang diyakininya efektif untuk meredakan emosi seseorang. Beberapa lama kemudian, isak tangis Alfred mulai reda, dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Kiku yang melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata kering masih berbekas di pipinya dan kini kedua matanya merah dan bengkak. Negara muda tersebut melepas kacamatanya untuk mengusap-usap air mata yang masih tersisa pada matanya.

"Kamu sudah tenang, Alfred-kun?" Kiku menepuk bahu Alfred. Negara yang bersangkutan menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum tipis sambil menaruh Texas di depan matanya. "Maaf, Kiku… Gue jadi emosian begitu…"

Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf… Terkadang, memang lebih baik menangis daripada terus memendam perasaan."

"I-Iya…" Alfred menyedot ingus yang masih tersisa di dalam hidungnya. "Gue… Gue nggak akan nangis lagi."

"_Ee_." Kiku membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah-langkah yang terhenti tadi. "Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju masalah kita selanjutnya?"

Alfred mengikuti Kiku berjalan dibelakangnya. "Oh? …Iya! Kita harus cari makan!"

"Benar. Kita tidak mungkin terus bergantung pada makanan kaleng yang ia berikan." Balas Kiku, tetap berjalan tanpa menengok. "Lagipula, sekarang sisa makanan kalengku tinggal satu."

"Tinggal satu? Gua sih, udah abis!" Alfred menggaruk kepalanya. "Gua nggak sarapan tadi, jadinya sekarang gua laper!"

Kiku tidak membalas perkataan Alfred, ia memijat dagunya sambil berpikir sehingga diantara mereka kembali dilanda kesunyian. Beberapa saat kemudian , langkah kaki telah membawa mereka pada sungai yang sedikit lebih lebar. Karena kejernihannya, mereka dapat melihat langsung dasar sungai yang kini lebih berbatu dan dalam. Kiku menghampiri tepi sungai dan berjongkok untuk melihat pemandangan lebih jelas dibawah permukaan air yang jernih. Ia mengukur-ukur, kira-kira dalam sungai kini seleher. Leher tubuhnya yang pendek, setidaknya. Ikan-ikan terlihat bergerombol dan berenang dengan bebas didalam sungai tanpa khawatir akan serangan predator.

_Ikannya besar-besar, banyak pula… Syukurlah… Kalau begini kita tidak akan kelaparan untuk sementara waktu… _Kiku berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Alfred yang masih dibelakangnya "Alfred-kun… Disini ikannya berlimpah, sebaiknya kita segera me-"

"AAAAARGH!"

Kiku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia menyaksikan Alfred sedang bergulat dengan seekor ular sanca yang badannya berdiameter kurang lebih 15 senti. Tubuh ular tersebut sudah melilit dada dan lehernya. Kepalanya yang lapar berusaha menerkam wajah Alfred yang menahan pangkal kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Muka Alfred sudah agak pucat karena kehabisan nafas, namun masih kuat untuk menahan ular tersebut untuk menyantapnya.

"A-ALFRED-KUN!" Kiku langsung mengambil _Kusarigama_ yang ia simpan di ranselnya dan hendak melemparkannya, namun ia harus membidik dengan benar karena kini Amerika Serikat dan ular sanca bergulingan di tanah bergulat satu sama lain tanpa satupun diantaranya mau mengalah, karena mengurangi tenaga berarti mati. Kiku harus mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Ia membidik dengan seksama, dan melemparkan sabitnya.

Sabit melesat dan menancap tubuh ular yang melilit leher Alfred. Kiku bersyukur dalam hati, karena meleset sedikit, maka muka Alfred-lah yang akan tertancap. Desis yang keras karena sakit keluar dari mulut ular sanca tersebut, seraya sedikit melonggarkan lilitannya. Itu cukup untuk Alfred menarik nafas.

"_You Fu**ing son of a…!_" ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan memaksa kepala ular untuk rata dengan tanah. Masih menahan pangkal kepala ular tersebut, tangannya yang bebas mengepal dan menghajar kepala ular sekuat tenaga. Saking kuatnya, batok kepala ular pecah dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Bahkan sedikit darah dan pecahan tulang memercik ke mukanya.

"… Akhirnya mati juga…!" Alfred berlutut dengan nafas berat, wajahnya menghadap keatas agar bisa menghirup udara segar. Bila Kiku tidak menyelamatkannya dan ia dalam situasi tersebut lebih lama, pastilah lehernya sudah patah atau ia lemas karena tak bisa bernafas dan dilahap ular sanca tersebut.

Kiku agak tergidik melihat kepala ular besar tersebut pecah dengan otak dan segala macam yang ada didalamnya berhamburan keluar, namun segera pulih dan kembali memperhatikan Alfred."Alfred-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kiku berlari menghampiri Negara partner seperjalanannya yang hampir jadi makanan ular tersebut. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan tengah memijit leher belakangnya.

"Aduh… Kayaknya leher gue retak…" Katanya lirih. "Tapi… Uler segede ini pasti cukup buat seharian!"

"Alfred-kun, sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Kiku melepaskan ransel dari punggung Alfred dan mendorong tubuhnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk berbaring.

"Aduduh…" Erangnya saat tubuhnya direbahkan, beberapa tulangnya retak gara-gara lilitan ular yang dapat mematahkan tulang manusia biasa dalam jangka waktu yang sama. "Tadi gua kaget banget… Itu uler tiba-tiba loncat dari atas pohon terus langsung jerat badan gua…"

"Setahu saya, memang ada jenis ular sanca yang menerkam mangsanya dengan melompat dari atas pohon…" Kiku menengok ke tubuh ular sanca sepanjang kurang lebih 6 meter yang kepalanya sudah hancur tersebut. "Saya sampai lupa kalau di pulau ini bukan hanya ada kita para Negara… Kita harus lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaan…"

"… Benar juga…" Sambung Alfred yang terbaring. "Jangan-jangan… Ukraina dibunuh binatang yang ada disini…?"

"Eh…?" Negara Matahari Terbit itu berbalik. "Hm… Itu mungkin saja…"

"Berarti, bisa aja dia dimakan binatang yang ada disini, kan?" Alfred mencoba duduk, tetapi retak tulang memaksanya untuk terus merebah.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak mungkin…"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"… Pada dasarnya, Personifikasi Negara seperti kita ini bukan manusia atau makhluk hidup biologis lainnya… Saya rasa binatang juga enggan memakan daging kita…" Jawab Kiku. "Ia bisa saja dibunuh binatang, tetapi saya rasa binatang juga tidak akan memakannya…"

"Gitu ya…?" Alfred kembali menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya berantakan. Kepalanya memang terasa agak gatal, meski ia baru mandi kemarin.

Sang Matahari Terbit menghembuskan nafas panjang, memutar kepalanya kembali kearah sungai dimana ikan-ikan masih bercengkrama dengan bebas. "Yah… Bagaimanapun, saat ini kita tidak usah khawatir soal pangan. Kita bisa makan ikan dari sungai, dan ular tadi…" Keraguan terdengar dari nada suaranya, wajar saja, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah kepikiran untuk makan ular.

"Gapapa, Kiku! Uler itu rasanya kayak ayam!" Sahut Alfred semangat sambil mengacungkan jembol sambil tetap telentang.

"Biar kamu bilang begitu…" Balasnya, masih dalam keraguan. "P-Pokoknya… Lebih baik kita segera menangkap beberapa ikan untuk persediaan makanan…!" Kiku menaikkan lengan bajunya dan melepas gauntlet dan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti lengan bawah hingga pangkal jari tengah.

"_Oh… Okay! Let me-" _Alfred buru-buru bangun dan sakit dari patah tulangnya kembali menyengat sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang dan terpaksa merebahkan diri lagi.

"Alfred-kun…! Sudah saya bilang, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Kiku setengah berteriak. "Kalau kamu terus bergerak, meski Negara, sembuhnya akan lebih lama…"

"_Yes, yes… I know… Sorry…" _Jawab Alfred, akhirnya menyerah dengan keadaannya. Kiku kembali menghela nafas dan melangkah ke tepi sungai. Ia melepas kedua sandal dan kaus kaki yang kemudian ia letakkan agak jauh dari tepi dan mulai mencelupkan salah satu kakinya ke dalam sungai.

"Haaah… Padahal gua juga mau nangkepin ikan…" Kata Negara muda itu lagi, ngambek.

Kiku melesatkan kedua tangannya, berhasil menjerat satu ekor ikan kedalam cengkeramannya. "Jangan kesal begitu… Tentunya lukamu akan sembuh sebelum tengah malam dan kita akan menangkap ikan lagi besok pagi, jadi kamu masih punya kesempatan, kok."

"_Whatever you say_, deh…" Balas Alfred masih ngambek. Kedua tangannya dilipat diatas dada dan salah satu kakinya agak ditekuk. Kiku menengok lagi kearah Alfred, si rambut pirang kemerahan tersebut terlihat enggan bicara, mengeluhkan keadaannya yang tidak kuasa melakukan apapun, bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaannya yang sangat tidak betah untuk diam di satu titik.

_Yah… Yang penting ia tenang…_ Batin Kiku sambil menaruh ikan tangkapannya di tepi sungai yang jaraknya agak jauh agar ikan tersebut tidak loncat kembali ke air. Setelahnya Kiku kembali masuk ke sungai untuk menangkap mangsanya yang kedua.

**(-)**

"Hrrgrrk…. Hgrrrhk…"

Kiku menengok ke langit senja, matahari mulai 'merosot' kearah barat. Masih cukup terang untuk beraktivitas, namun Kiku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Lagipula, kulit tangan maupun kakinya sudah keriput dan ikan yang sudah ia tangkap lebih dari cukup untuk seharian. Sebenarnya dengan satu ekorpun cukup untuknya, namun ia tahu Alfred tidak akan puas dengan jumlah sekecil itu. Ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari permukaan sungai dan melangkah untuk mengambil ikan-ikan yang sudah ia kumpulkan dan menariknya lebih jauh dari tepi sungai.

Negara Asia itu melihat Amerika tengah tidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka, salah satu tangannya berada dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantal sedangkan tangan lainnya ia taruh diatas ulu hati. Ia mendengkur dengan keras dan leluasa. Mungkin suatu suara meriam yang diledakkan disebelahnya pun tidak akan membangunkannya dari lelap. Disebelahnya botol minum yang kosong tergeletak dan resleting ranselnya dibiarkan terbuka, mungkin ia sempat mengambil minum lalu lupa menutup ransel.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kiku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia mencuci tangannya yang bau amis akan ikan, lalu mendekati Alfred dan jongkok di sebelahnya. Kiku berniat membangunkannya, namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah Alfred yang tertidur begitu tenang dan damai (Meski dengkurannya keras seperti bunyi gergaji yang sedang memotong kayu).

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ransel Alfred yang terbuka. Syaraf 'bersih-bersih'nya tergelitik untuk membereskan objek yang ia nilai tidak rapi dan berantakan. Segera ia ambil botol minum Alfred dan memasang kembali tutupnya, lalu ia taruh di dalam ranselnya. Namun sebelum ia taruh botol minum itu ke dalam, Kiku mencium aroma tidak sedap yang mencolok hidungnya. Sangat tajam dan busuk.

_Alfred-kun… Ia tidak menyimpan makanan basi atau semacamnya di dalam, kan? _Syaraf bersih-bersih kiku makin tegang dan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa itu milik orang lain, ia menumpahkan segala isi ransel ke tanah. Di luar dugaan, ia tidak menemukan makanan basi atau kaleng-kaleng bekas. Hanya celana jeans yang Alfred lipat seadanya, buku saku yang juga ia miliki, Pisau pembuka makanan kaleng, baju luar bercorak tentara (Yang satu setel dengan celana yang ia pakai), dan…

_I-Ini…? _Kiku menyadari sehelai baju lusuh yang lecak dan berbercak kecoklatan. Baunya amis dan tajam, sumber dari aroma tidak enak yang membuatnya menggeledah ransel Alfred. Baju itu ia bentangkan dengan kedua tangannya, sebuah kaos dengan bercak darah sana sini yang sudah mengering dan kecoklatan karena sama sekali tidak dicuci.

_Kenapa ia menyimpan baju penuh darah begini? Dan tidak dicuci? _Batinnya heran. _J-Jangan-jangan…!_

Sontak mata negara Asia Timur tersebut terbelalak, tenggorokannya menelan ludah. Dari kedua matanya sendiri dapat terbaca beragam expresi; keterkejutan dan ketakutan yang paling jelas. Kiku langsung menengok ke arah Alfred yang ia punggungi, ketika negara yang bersangkutan masih terlelap dengan damai dan cuek.

**(-)**

"HOAAaaaaammmhh..." Akhirnya sang negara adidaya terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Masih dalam keadaan telentang, ia menguap lebar dan panjang sambil mengencangkan otot-otot tangannya. Pandangannya yang masih memudar pulih sedikit-demi sedikit dan mendapati langit diatasnya sudah menjadi gelap dengan hiasan beragam bintang. Perlahan Alfred menaikkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai posisi duduk. Leher maupun bagian tubuh lainnya tidak terasa sakit lagi, hal yang membuatnya sangat lega, sekaligus agak heran_._ Berapa lamakah ia terlelap? Saat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, hal yang ia sadari duluan adalah nyala api unggun yang berada tepat di depannya. Seberangnya terlelap Kiku dengan menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal, berposisi tidur menyamping menghadap api unggun. Alfred terbengong sebentar saat memandang Kiku, berhubung otaknya masih dalam tahap "restarting" karena tidurnya yang cukup lama. Setelah pikirannya menjadi jernih, Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, Kenapa Kiku sudah tertidur? Kontan ia segera menengok jam tangannnya.

" _Twelve thirty... !_" Jam setengah satu malam. Rupanya ia tertidur sangat lama sehingga tidak sempat mendengarkan pengumuman harian dari robot sialan itu. Pantas saja Kiku sudah tertidur! Sang Amerika segera menghampiri Kiku dan menggoyang-goyang pundaknya agar ia segera terbangun.

"Kiku! Kiku! Maaf gue bangunin elo...!" Alfred terus menggoyangkan pundaknya hingga Kiku akhirnya membuka matanya dengan malas.

Kiku menelentangkan badannya dan menguap. "Ah... Ada apa, Alfred-kun...?" Katanya sembari terduduk.

"G-Gimana tadi pengumumannya? Gila, gue tidur kayak kebo! Dan kenapa lo nggak bangunin gue?" Jawab Alfed terburu-buru.

Kiku mengucek-ucek matanya sebelum memberi jawaban. "Tenang saja Alfred-kun, tidak ada yang terbunuh malam ini. Maaf saya tidak membangunkanmu, kamu tertidur dengan sangat pulas sehingga saya tidak tega membangunkanmu. Lagipula, kamu memang butuh istirahat karena lukamu, kan?"

"Ooooh, _Thank God..._" Alfred yang lega menghembuskan nafas panjang. "_Thanks_, Kiku. Maaf gue bangunin lo tengah malam! Silahkan tidur lagi!" Katanya riang sambil kembali ke posisi semulanya untuk tidur lagi.

_"Mattaku..._" Kiku tersenyum simpul sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang juga. Ia kembali berbaring dengan tas sebagai bantalnya. Sedangkan Alfred masih terduduk di seberangnya sambil menunggu Kiku terlelap kembali, karena ia merasa tidak enak untuk tidur duluan setelah membangunkannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Alfred perlahan merangkak ke arah Kiku dan menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuk beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa negara Matahari Terbit tersebut telah tenggelam ke dalam mimpi. Setelah yakin, Alfred tersenyum dan kembali ke posisinya untuk merebahkan diri. Sebentar kemudian, Alfred telah tertidur pulas tanpa dengkuran kerasnya. Sang Amerika Serikat sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ranselnya yang seharusnya masih terbuka telah tertutup rapat di sampingnya.

Juga bahwa Kiku ternyata belum terlelap, yang saat ini matanya terbuka lebar dan memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.


	8. Another Blood

_'Waktu yang tersisa, lima puluh empat hari. Tidak ada peserta yang gugur. Total peserta gugur adalah dua.'_

**(-)**

"Eh, Kiku... Gimana kalo disini sebenernya ada laba-laba raksasa?" Tanya Alfred tiba-tiba setelah menelan sepotong daging ikan bakar yang ia gigit. Saat ini ia memegang sebuah ranting dengan seekor ikan yang telah mereka bakar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"A-Apa? Saya tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang seperti itu nyata adanya..." Jawab Kiku gelagapan, tidak siap dengan datangnya pertanyaan ngaco tersebut.

"Tapi, uler segede itu aja bisa ada! Mungkin jauh di pelosok hutan rimba begini, ada binatang-binatang asing yang sama sekali nggak terungkap sama ilmuwan!" Balas Alfred dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu, membuat potongan-potongan kecil ikan di mulutnya berhamburan. Apa boleh buat, mengingat salah satu hobi Negara Paman Sam ini adalah berpetualang dan arkeologi.

Kiku berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin saja ya... Dunia kan, luas... Memangnya binatang seperti apa yang kamu harapkan, Alfred-kun?"

Entitas humanoid berambut pirang itu tertawa sambil menyeringai. "Laba-Laba raksasa, Bigfoot... Ah, daerah tropis kayak begini rasanya nggak mungkin ada Bigfoot... Mungkin monyet gede setinggi 20 meter! Eh, atau mungkin, Dinosaurus hidup!"

Sang Matahari Terbit hanya bisa tertawa memaksa. "Itu akan menjadi penemuan besar abad ini bila terjadi... Namun bagi saya itu kurang besar..."

"Haaaah?" Alfred berjalan lebih cepat agar sejajar dengan Kiku yang tadinya berjalan didepannya. "Emang, menurut lo penemuan besar itu kayak apa?"

"Hmmmm... Entahlah..." Kiku kembali berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin, seperti naga mahasakti penjaga harta karun atau makhluk mutan besar berkepala seratus..."

"... _What?_"

"Tapi, mungkin saja bukan makhluk hidup yang akan kita temukan... Misalnya gerbang rahasia menuju neraka atau portal menuju dimensi lain..."

"... K-Kiku, lo kira ini dunia RPG?"

"Ah, benar juga! Seharusnya sekarang saya sudah mengurung diri di rumah dan memainkan RPG-RPG keluaran terbaru!"

"RPG keluaran terbaru... Oh _Skyrim_..."

'_No news is good news'_. Barangkali dampak pepatah ini dirasakan dengan mantap oleh Alfred dan Kiku saat ini. Semenjak berita gugurnya Ukraina, untuk pertama kali mereka bersama-sama melalui dua hari tanpa kabar buruk. Kedua Negara Maju tersebut seakan melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka masih terperangkap di pulau tak berpenghuni dan dipaksa untuk saling membunuh, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak melupakan kondisi tersebut sama sekali. Agaknya sejalan dengan kemampuan kaum mereka yang dapat menyembuhkan luka fisik dengan cepat, begitu juga mereka pulih dari luka dan kesakitan mental, ditambah lagi dengan pengalaman hidup sebuah Negara yang penuh dengan darah dan perang.

Saat ini Alfred dan Kiku masih dalam perjalanan menyusuri sungai, dan meskipun nyawa mereka masih dalam ancaman baik binatang buas di dalam hutan maupun Negara lain yang tidak segan membunuh, terlihat dari wajah dan tingkah laku mereka yang terasa sangat ringan seakan tidak mengenal beban yang masih melekat pada punggung.

Kali ini sungai mengantarkan kedua Negara Maju tersebut ke wilayah yang sedikit menurun. Dinding tanah mengapit sungai sehingga jalan satu-satunya adalah menyusuri pinggir sungai. Biar kemiringannya hanya sedikit, mereka berdua harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset, mengingat kondisi hutan hujan tropis yang sangat lembab, ada atau tidaknya hujan. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi tanahnya yang penuh batu, kerikil, dan lumut, menambah tingkat kelicinan, dan tingkat luka memar yang harus rela didapat jika sampai terpeleset. Kiku meniti turunan dahulu dan Alfred berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Masalahnya, Alfred mengenakan sepatu bot tentara yang memang didesain untuk segala medan berat, sementara alas kaki Kiku hanya sandal jerami. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kiku menapakkan kakinya batu demi batu, dan gara-garanya kecepatan jalan mereka menjadi lebih pelan. Beberapa kali Kiku hampir terpeleset, sehingga kali ini Alfred menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"... Hei Kiku, santai aja, gue pegangin kok." Kata Alfred beberapa langkah kemudian.

"A-Ah!" Kiku tersentak kaget. "Tenang saja, Alfred-kun... Saya tidak tegang, kok." Selain suara air yang mengalir di sungai, suasana hutan di sekeliling mereka memang cukup sepi, sahut-sahutan binatang terdengar kecil dan jarang, dan suara Alfred memang terkenal besar. Tapi masa' begitu saja sampai kaget?

"Udahlah, daritadi gue pegangin tangan loe, getaran tangannya kerasa banget." Balasnya.

"M-Masa...?" Sebenarnya, Kiku sendiri tidak merasakan bahwa dirinya gemetaran. "_S-Sumimasen._ Turunan ini cukup terjal dan licin, dan alas kaki saya tidak terlalu mendukung..."

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Ah, gimana sih? Padahal loe kan _ninja_, bajunya aja mendukung, tuh. Yang kayak gini harusnya gampang dilaluin _ninja_, kan?"

"Yang benar saja, Alfred-kun..." Kiku jadi agak galau. Memang, dengan kostum dan senjatanya, Kiku terlihat bagai ninja sungguhan. Tidak, dia memang ninja sungguhan. Ada masa-masa dimana Kiku dengan lihai memanjat atap istana dan menyelinap masuk kedalam benteng dengan mudah. "Kalau saya benar-benar ninja yang seperti itu, saya tidak akan melalui turunan licin seperti ini... Lebih praktis meloncat-loncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya."

Pria berambut pirang yang bersangkutan tertawa lebih keras. Kemudian, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah dan ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Eh eh, Kiku, menurut loe-"

"Nanti saja, Alfred-kun..." Kiku memotong cepat. "Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat melalui turunan ini. Saya tidak suka terus-terusan menapak di bebatuan licin begini." Lanjutnya dengan nada gugup sambil kembali menapak turun.

"_Yeah, sure_."

**(-)**

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya kaki kedua Negara tersebut menapak di tanah rata. Matahari sudah terlihat agak condong ke barat. Alfred dan Kiku kembali berjalan, lalu istirahat setelah beberapa puluh meter ditempuh. Kali ini mereka beristirahat di tempat yang agak jauh dari sungai, di tanah yang lebih kering dan rata. Toh, sungainya tidak akan berpindah kemana-mana.

Kiku duduk di sebongkah batu dan melepas kaus kakinya yang basah, lalu ia jemur di salah satu dahan pohon yang paling rendah. Alfred memilih untuk tidak melepas sepatu botnya, ia takut bau kakinya membunuh Kiku. Untungnya mereka pernah mandi dan sering mencuci muka, jadi tubuh mereka tidak terlalu bau dan penampilan mereka tidak terlalu kotor dan dan usang. Rambut pirang Alfred terlihat berantakan, sedangkan rambut Kiku yang hitam legam entah bagaimana tetap lurus dan terjaga. Bahkan dalam situasi hidup dan mati dalam hutan belantara, Kiku masih dapat menjaga penampilannya serapi mungkin.

"Ya, Alfred-kun... Tadi kamu ingin bertanya apa?" Kiku berbicara duluan setelah ia juga menjemur sandal jerami-nya di atas bebatuan.

Alfred memandang Kiku selama beberapa detik. "Oooh... Iya, gue jadi lupa." Negara muda tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang agak gatal. "Begini, lho... Soal bom nuklir yang mereka pasang di ibukota kita, katanya..."

"Hmm... Benar juga, saya hampir lupa persoalan tersebut."

"Gue juga baru kepikiran lagi."Alfred menarik napas.

"Kiku, buat gue, _that's the greatest, dumbest bullshit I've ever heard!_" Alfred agak meninggikan nada suaranya. "Nggak mungkin orang-orang tolol itu bisa masang bom nuklir di setiap ibukota negara dan nggak ketahuan sama sekali!"

Kiku berpikir sebentar, sementara Alfred terus berbicara dengan setengah berteriak.

"Pertama kali mereka ngomong gitu, waktu itu gue terlalu capek buat mikir banyak-banyak, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, itu mustahil banget! Darimana mereka dapet sebegitu banyak nuklir buat ditaro di kota-kota besar? Darimana uangnya? Berapa lama mereka pasang itu bom?" Amerika Serikat menarik napas lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"... Itu benar, Alfred-kun, menurut saya, hal itu nyaris tidak mungkin dilakukan, seberapa besar atau berkuasa mereka." Kini Jepang alih berbicara. "Bagaimana mereka memasang bom tanpa kita ketahui? Apakah bomnya sangat dalam di bawah tanah sehingga tidak terdeteksi, lalu yang mereka ledakkan adalah tanahnya sehingga seluruh kota tenggelam kebawah? Atau selama ini mereka bersekongkol dengan pemerintah?"

"Loe percaya dengan omong kosong mereka itu? Nggak mungkinlah, Kiku! Itu semua pasti bohong!" Alfred berdiri mantap lalu menatap langit. "WOI! ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK! ROBOT GEDEG!" Teriakannya sangat keras, beberapa burung terbang menjauh darinya. Kalau Kiku punya sayap, mungkin dia juga akan terbang menjauh dengan spontan, terkejut dengan tingkah Alfred yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"SINI LOE, SAMPAH! GUE PENGEN NANYA!" Teriaknya makin keras. Kiku hanya _cengo_ melihat tingkah Alfred yang berteriak memanggil angin. Kiku melihat-lihat langit, barangkali robot bernama Chikyuu tersebut benar-benar mendatangi mereka. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda robot bola tersebut mendekat.

"GUE PENGEN NANYA SESUATU! KELUARIN BOLA TERBANG LOE!" Nihil. Tidak ada benda terbang apapun yang mendatangi mereka. Akhirnya Alfred mulai naik pitam.

"K**T*L! KECUT LOE, HAH? NJING! KAGAK ADA NYALINYA!" Kiku mulai khawatir. Menurutnya, mereka dipanggil pun tidak akan datang. Tidak, Kiku lebih khawatir soal Alfred. Lelaki muda tersebut mulai meneriakkan kata-kata kotor yang dapat didengar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Kalaupun binatang buas di hutan tidak akan menghampiri mereka karenanya, ini masih menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

_"GODDAMN FAGS! MOTHERF**KERS! WHERE ARE YOUR F**KING BALLS, HUH? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BALLS OR WHAT? COME HERE YOU SH*THEADS! I'M GONNA F**K YOU REAL HARD WITH MY CHAINSAW!"_

"H-Hentikan, Alfred-kun! Jaga bahasamu!" Kiku buru-buru mencoba menarik Alfred untuk kembali duduk dan menenangkan diri. Alfred terlihat seperti orang kalap, giginya gemeretak dan nafasnya cepat dan berat. Kelihatannya ia berusaha melepaskan seluruh ketegangan dan stresnya dengan memaki-maki orang-orang yang membuatnya terjebak di pulau ini. Padahal, dari tadi ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Akhirnya Alfred sedikit tenang dan duduk setelah berkali-kali Kiku mencoba menariknya. Kiku mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk membantunya tenang. Sementara Alfred mengatur nafasnya kembali dan sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengubur wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya selama beberapa lama.

Kiku hanya bisa pasrah dan prihatin akan keadaannya. Jujur saja, andai ia memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang berlebih, ia juga akan berteriak dan mencaci maki seperti Negara muda tersebut, bahkan mungkin akan lebih keras lagi. Meski mereka dapat pulih dari trauma mental yang terparah sekalipun, bukan berarti hilang sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, jelmaan Negara ini memiliki memori dan perasaan seperti manusia. Trauma mental tidak bisa hilang selamanya, apalagi jika terlalu berat bagi makhluk non-biologis sekalipun. Kalau bisa, tidak mungkin ada jelmaan yang mentalnya bisa sangat labil seperti Ivan, bukan?

"Sudah agak tenang, Alfred-kun...?" Tanya Kiku cemas, masih mengusap punggung Alfred dengan lebih perlahan.

Alfred kembali menghela nafas panjang. "_Yeah_... Maaf Kiku... Entah kenapa gue jadi meledak begitu."

"_Daijobu_, Alfred-kun." Kiku tersenyum simpul. "Ada kalanya, lebih baik melepas unek-unek daripada terus dipendam dan menjadi kerak di hati."

"Ha ha ha ha ! Ya, Kiku... Rasanya gue jadi lebih enteng sedikit gara-gara tadi." Alfred tertawa lepas dan tersenyum lebar, kembali ke dirinya yang normal. Melihatnya, Kiku ikut lega. Melihat Alfred yang dikuasai amarah sama sekali bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan baginya.

Alfred melepas ransel dan diletakkannya di sampingnya. Lalu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput tanpa peduli kemungkinan semut-semut akan menggerayangi badannya. Persetan dengan semut, ia ingin melegakan tubuh dan pikirannya sejenak. Sementara Kiku duduk bersandar di pohon dengan santai, ranselnya ia taruh di depannya dan ia peluk. Bunyi 'ping' pada tracker mereka nyaris tidak lagi terdengar dalam telinga saking seringnya benda itu berbunyi sehingga mereka terbiasa.

Kesunyian segera menyelimuti kedua Negara maju tersebut. Bukan kesunyian yang dingin dan mencekam, namun suasana sepi yang damai dan tenteram.

...

Kiku yang matanya setengah terpejam sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang agak asing. Tidak seperti suara binatang hutan atau suara alam apapun. Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya angin.

... _He... lp..._

_Help?_ Tolong? Apakah angin secara kebetulan membentuk suara '_Help_? Kiku langsung membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

_... Some ...dy..._

Tiba-tiba Alfred terbangun, mata terbuka lebar. Ia menengok kanan-kiri sejenak, lalu memandang Kiku. "Loe denger itu tadi, Kiku?"

"Alfred-kun juga mendengarnya? Apa benar-benar ada yang minta pertolongan?" Kiku balik bertanya, sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Alfred tidak mau membuang waktu, ia segera berdiri dan menenteng ranselnya, juga meraih gergaji mesinnya. "Nggak salah lagi, Kiku! Ayo kita cari dia!"

"_Hai'_!" Kiku ikut berdiri. "... Ah, saya harus pakai kaus kaki dulu!" Lanjutnya saat ia menyadari kaki telanjangnya kini menyentuh langsung tanah dibawahnya.

"Hah? Tapi kita harus cepetan! Gimana kalo dia lagi diserang sesuatu?"

"Duluanlah, Alfred-kun! Meski saya tidak akan lama, tapi kamu benar, bisa saja ia sedang dalam bahaya." Kata Kiku sambil buru-buru mengambil kaus kakinya yang masih setengah basah.

"_Uh, okay!_" Alfred langsung berlari masuk kedalam hutan. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia tuju, suara tadi terlalu pelan dan sayup untuk diketahui dari arah mana asalnya.

"HOOOOOIII! DIMANA KAMU?" Jerit Alfred sambil berjalan cepat, berharap sumber tersebut membalasnya.

... Tolong... !

Alfred memasang tajam telinganya, sambil terus berjalan kearah sumber suara yang ia rasa semakin keras.

"BERTAHANLAH!" Alfred kembali berteriak agar siapapun yang menjerit minta tolong tersebut tahu ia menuju ketempatnya. Namun, karena gema yang dihasilkan hutan, tidak terlalu jelas dimana sumber suaranya. Biar begitu, Alfred mengikuti instingnya dan berlari ke arah yang ia rasa merupakan asal suara tersebut.

Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Alfred mencoba memanggilnya kembali, namun tidak terdengar apa-apa. Hampir dilanda putus asa, samar-samar di langit terlihat sekelompok burung hering terbang mengitari suatu titik. Dan ia tengah menuju titik tersebut. Alfred segera mempercepat langkahnya, menabrak segala ranting dan tanaman rambat lain yang menghalanginya. Semakin dekat mulai tercium bau anyir dan amis yang ia pernah cium selama di hutan ini. Bau darah.

Sesampainya di titik tersebut, yang menyambutnya adalah sekawanan burung hering yang terlihat mengerubungi sesuatu. Tidak perlu pengamatan yang lebih tajam untuk melihat bahwa yang mereka kerubungi adalah tubuh manusia. Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuh tersebut, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Beberapa burung hering terbang tinggi mengelilingi tubuh itu, sementara banyak diantaranya mematuk-matuk tubuh yang entah mati atau masi hidup tersebut. Saking banyaknya burung tidak terlihat siapa sebenarnya yang naas terluka parah tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Alfred menyalakan gergaji mesinnya.

"BUBAR LOE SEMUANYA!"

Suara gergaji itu sangat berisik, menutupi jeritan sang pemegang. Spontan burung-burung tersebut berhamburan ketakutan. Alfred mengibas-kibaskan gergajinya ke arah kawanan burung yang panik tersebut untuk menakuti mereka lebih jauh, hingga burung terakhir terbang ketakutan menjauhi tubuh tersebut. Alfred menghentikan gergajinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang malang tersebut.

Matanya langsung terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kaget, ngeri.

"RODERICH!" Jeritnya pilu. Sang Amerika Serikat langsung menghampiri pria yang ia sebut Roderich tersebut dan berlutut disebelahnya.

Kondisinya sangat naas. Jelmaan Negara Austria tersebut terbaring lemas dengan kepala tersandar pada pohon, berbagai luka tertoreh pada dada dan perutnya. Terdapat luka tusuk pada dada kanannya, pundak kiri dan dua diantaranya berada di perut. Luka sayat tertoreh di sekujur dada hingga ulu atinya, namun tidak terlalu dalam. Dan akibat kerubungan burung hering, ia juga mendapat banyak bekas patuk di sana-sini yang merobek-robek bajunya, banyak diantaranya cukup parah hingga dan kulitnya ikut robek. Darah masih mengalir dari luka-lukanya, membasahi mantel panjangnya yang awalnya berwarna biru, kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah tua dan coklat. Aliran darah tersebut menggenangi sekelilingnya hingga seluruh punggungnya basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Roderich Edelstein - alias dari Negara Austria tersebut - bernafas dengan sangat berat, dadanya yang terluka kembang kempis akibat tarikan nafas yang dipaksakan tersebut. Sesekali ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"_God, what happened?_ Bertahanlah, Roderich!" Alfred berada disana tepat waktu, Roderich masih hidup, namun kini ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Pertolongan macam apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Roderich yang sudah setengah mati ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak luka yang harus dirawat, sedangkan tidak ada peralatan untuk merawatnya. Untungnya, Kiku segera menyusul Alfred dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"R-Roderich-san!" Kiku mengulangi reaksi Alfred ketika melihat kondisi Roderich.

"K-Kiku! Gimana nih! Kita harus apain luka-lukanya?" Tanya Alfred dengan sangat panik.

"Alfred-kun, pertama tolong buka mantel Roderich-san!". Alfred langsung mengikuti perkataan Kiku dan melepaskan mantel Roderich dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Kiku berlutut di samping Roderich dan segera mengeluarkan berbagai barang di ranselnya. Yang Kiku tuju ialah baju sebelum ia menggantinya dengan kostum ninjanya; sebuah Blazer dengan celana panjang bahan. Kiku menyerahkan celana panjang tersebut kepada Alfred setelah ia selesai menanggalkan mantelnya. "Alfred-kun, tolong tutup lukanya dengan ini!"

"Makasih, Kiku!" Sambut Alfred lega. Ia dan Kiku segera merobek-robek pakaian tersebut menjadi lembaran-lembaran. Pertama, Kiku menggunakan lembaran kecil untuk membersihkan darah dan hal-hal lain pada luka-luka Roderich. Lalu Alfred menggunakan lembaran yang paling panjang untuk melilit dan menutup luka-luka pada dada dan punggungnya. Setelahnya luka pada perut ditutup, lalu luka-luka patuk di sekujur tangan dan kakinya. Sementara proses perawatan luka berjalan, Roderich keburu tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah. Untungnya, nadinya masih berdetak. Alfred membentangkan baju luaran tentara yang jarang ia kenakan ke tanah, lalu menidurkan Roderich di atasnya.

**(-)**

_Ping._

_Siapa itu!_

_Ping._

_... Ah, kau rupanya..._

_Ping._

_... Apa yang terjadi... ? Kondisimu aneh..._

_Ping._

_... B-Bodoh! Hentikan! Apa maumu!_

_..._

"Uh-Uhuk! Uhuk!" Belum sempat matanya berfungsi, Roderich terbatuk-batuk, akibat kesulitan bernafas. Wajar saja, paru-parunya terluka berat. Bila ia hanya manusia biasa, ia telah tewas jauh lebih awal.

_Ping._

Seluruh badannya terasa dingin. Mati rasa. Namun, sedikit ia dapat menggerakkan jari-jemarinya. Namun, tidak lebih. Tidak terasa ia memiliki tangan atau kaki. Kalau saja ia tidak dapat menggerakkan jari-jarinya, sudah terpikir bahwa kaki dan tangannya telah putus.

_Ping._

Ia tidak tahu apakah matanya melihat atau tidak. Semuanya gelap. Tapi telinganya ia rasakan masih berfungsi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara, namun ia tidak dapat mengenalinya. Semuanya samar, semuanya buram.

_Ping._

Roderich sadar, ia masih memiliki kepala. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah mengusap dahinya. Akhirnya matanya berhasil menangkap secercah cahanya. Makin lama makin terang. Berkat cahaya tersebut, dapat terlihat olehnya telapak tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya.

_Ping_.

Suara-suara itu terasa semakin keras, semakin jelas. Suara manusia yang berbicara. Rupanya, ia tidak sendiri. Roderich mulai mengingat kembali, ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menjerit sekeras mungkin, berharap pertolongan yang tidak akan muncul. Tapi, Tuhan tidak berpaling darinya, dan pertolongan datang.

_Ping._

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya, Alfred-kun. Barangkali Roderich-san butuh waktu untuk memulihkan indera-inderanya."

"Tapi ia masih hidup, kan, Kiku?"

"Matanya terbuka dan ia bernafas. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya orang hidup, bukan?"

"A- Yah... Bukan itu maksudnya... Gue berharap dia nggak jadi cacat atau semacamnya... Maksud gue, nggak jadi buta atau tuli, gitu... "

"Lukanya memang cukup parah, tapi tidak ada tanda benturan atau luka apapun di kepalanya. Saya harap itu tidak akan terjadi..."

_Ping._

Lama baginya untuk dapat menangkap dan mendengar percakapan tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, gambar yang ditangkap matanya semakin jelas. Bukan hanya tidak sendiri, ada dua orang lain bersamanya. Cahaya tersebut berasal dari api di tengah. Salah satu orang bersamanya berambut pirang, satunya lagi hitam. Akhirnya ia dapat menggerakkan tangannya, dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya adalah mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang terbaring. Tapi tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk seratus pedang.

"... Ugh...!"

"Roderich! Mau ngapain?" Si rambut pirang segera menghampirinya, dan membantunya untuk terduduk, dibantu oleh yang berambut hitam. Si rambut hitam tetap berada disampingnya, sementara yang rambutnya pirang merogoh sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Roderich-san?" Tanya si rambut hitam. Butuh waktu baginya untuk dapat mengenali wajah tersebut, seiring oksigen terus mengalir dan membuat otaknya bekerja.

"Jepang... " Kata pertama yang ia tuturkan semenjak ia sadar. Sementara itu, si rambut pirang kembali menghampirinya dengan membawa botol berisi air. "Mau minum, Rode?"

"Sebentar, Alfred-kun. Biarlah Roderich-san memulihkan diri lagi." Balas Jepang, atau Honda Kiku, kepada si rambut pirang. Akhirnya Roderich dapat mengenalinya. Amerika Serikat. Alfred F Jones.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku... Berikan aku minum." Roderich mencoba meraih botol yang dipegang Alfred. Alfred mendekatkan mulut botol dengan perlahan ke mulut Roderich. Sementara Negara yang terluka parah itu sangat kehausan, begitu mulut botol menyinggung mulutnya dan air mulai masuk, ia segera menegaknya dengan rakus. Kontan ia segera terbatuk-batuk akibat terburu-buru.

"Roderich-san! Perhalanlah sedikit!" Kiku berusaha menghentikan batuknya. Setelah berhenti, ia meminta air lagi, yang segera Alfred berikan. Kali ini, ia menegaknya secara perlahan, meminum seluruh air yang tertampung dalam botol. Setelahnya, ia merasa lebih segar, seiring mata dan telinganya telah menangkap suasana sekitar dengan cukup baik.

"Kalian yang telah menolongku...?"

"Ah, ya, Roderich-san. Namun karena tidak ada peralatan yang memadai, yang kami lakukan hanya menghentikan pendarahan dari lukamu." Jawab Kiku.

"Begitu? Bagaimanapun, terima kasih..." Roderich mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit yang sudah gelap. "Jam berapa... ?"

Alfred menengok jam tangannya. "Setengah satu pagi. Kita menemukanmu pas jam setengah 3."

Roderich tidak membalas. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala, sambil melihat tubuhnya yang dililit oleh kain-kain untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Roderich?"

Kepalanya kembali ia dongakkan untuk melihat sang penanya. "Rode, selain burung-burung hering sialan itu, lukamu ini bukan luka dari binatang, kan...?"

"Ada Negara yang menyerangmu, Roderich-san?" Pertanyaan tersebut dilanjutkan oleh Kiku.

"... Tentu saja, Kiku. Memang siapa lagi yang bukan binatang disini selain kita?"Jawab Roderich agak ketus.

"... Siapa dia, Roderich?" Alfred menegaskan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya menyimpan ekspresi takut, marah, tidak percaya. Baik Roderich maupun Kiku paham betul kenapa. Siapa yang begitu tega melukainya hingga sesadis itu?

Negara Eropa tersebut hanya menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak akan percaya siapa." Katanya sambil mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

"... A-Apa maksudmu, Roderich-san?" Kiku terheran-heran.

"Bilang saja langsung, Roderich!" Sahut Alfred yang tidak sabaran.

"J-Jangan terlalu keras, Alfred-san!" Kiku mencoba menenangkan Alfred.

Roderich kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini kesunyian melanda ketiga negara tersebut, meski hanya sesaat. Akhirnya, Roderich menjawabnya langsung.

"Italia..."

Kiku maupun Alfred tidak langsung menangkap jawaban Roderich. Kaget.

"A-Apa?"

"Veneziano. Feliciano Vargas."

* * *

Setiap pembaca yang tidak meninggalkan review, nun jauh disana sehelai dari alis Iggy rontok (?)

Review-lah cerita ini untuk menyelamatkan alis Iggy yang tebal nan antik!


End file.
